Big time one shots
by november 2 1990
Summary: one shots about the guys, jo, lucy and Camille. there is an estimate of 10 chapters. maybe more. i have Jendall JamesxJo Lomille LucLos JoLos Kucy Jogan Camdall Jucy. plus more. R&R, all of them have something to do with Jo. Rated M for a reason. warning smut!
1. baseball

**A/N This story is another one shot. I have had a knack for one shots lately. I might do a one- shot story. I am doing it all about Jendall, JoxJames, Lomille, Camdall, Kucy, Jogan, and Jolos.**

**Jo's Pov**

I had gone to the ballpark with Kendall, my ex- boyfriend, Lucy, who liked Kendall and my second best friend, and Carlos, the boy who liked me more than Kendall. I was wearing a tank top, and denim shorts. Lucy wore a leather jacket and black pants. Carlos wore his helmet, a blue and black sweatshirt and jeans. Kendall was wearing a plaid green shirt, jeans, and a beanie.

We sat in the stands. We got hotdogs, a corndog, and cheese burgers for food. We got soda, and cotton candy. We were watching the LA Dodgers, and New York Mets. I sat next to Carlos and Lucy. Kendall sat at the end. Carlos was constantly getting up to get food. I swear that guy has an empty stomach every few seconds. Lucy would flirt with Kendall the whole time.

Kendall had tried to ignore it and just chuckle. During the seventh inning, it was 5- 1 Dodgers. Carlos went to the souvenir shop, the ice cream booth and Lucy tagged along. They sang the honoring US song, and then everyone went back to sitting down. I moved one seat over, then Kendall and I saw the kiss cam come on. We both realized that we were in the kiss cam.

I didn't like him like that, I liked Carlos. I didn't want to hurt Carlos, but people were throwing cups, and stuff at Kendall and I. we then kissed and Carlos and Lucy saw. Kendall and I pulled away as soon as possible. We had felt so bad we didn't know what to do.

**A/N Here is part 1 part 2 coming up. Please review. **


	2. baseball and sex

**A/N Like I said before I am doing one shots for a story. This is part 2 of chapter 1. **

**Shout out goes to Alecks454 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov **

I loved Jo to death, and when we had to kiss because we were on the kiss cam, I liked her even more. The fact that she wanted to kiss me back made me love her more than I originally did. And the shirt she wore today made her look hotter. I knew Lucy was flirting with me and I tried to ignore it. Then when I kissed Jo, I stuck my tongue down her throat and Carlos came and he dropped his candy, ice cream and souvenirs on the floor.

He had the most hurt look on his face. I felt so sorry. I said, "Carlos I'm so sorry." "Forget it; you couldn't keep your hands off of my girl. I don't want to hear the 'oh it's not what it looks like bull crap.' I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong," He said angrily. He stormed off, and I saw Jo leave and then Lucy left.

I then waited until the game was over and I heard the song intermission by Logan play. I realized that Carlos was right I couldn't keep my hands off of Jo. I truly loved her, and so did Carlos. Well Carlos asked her out before I did, so I should let him be with her. But I truly love her.

I will tell her that I love her, but I'm going to let her go, because the saying is if you love someone then let them go and if they love you, they will come back. I walked back because they took the car. I deserve to walk. Well it started to rain, and I was walking home for a 4 mile walk in the rain.

I got home and I saw Carlos crying on the couch and Jo was sitting there rubbing his head and back telling him that it was ok and saying sweet things to him. He just sulked and then I saw Jo kiss him on the cheek. I instantly felt jealous. I asked Jo if I could talk to her in my room, and I heard Carlos mutter, "Don't stick your tongue down her throat."

I grabbed her hand and I pulled her into my room. She gave me a mad look. I started with, "Jo I am so sorry, I can't help that I am unconditionally and incredibly in love with you. I know you like Carlos and not me, but I can't help it. You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen, and dated. I can't hide it anymore." I leaned in and she slapped me. She had told me, "Kendall I am in love with Carlos, but I still have feelings for you. Before we go our separate ways, and end up with other people, I know you are my first, can we do it one more time though." I nodded happily.

We went out to talk to Carlos. Jo told him, "Hey babe, I am going to go to the park," I told him that I was going to Rocque Records. He nodded. I walked out the door with Jo and we went to her room. Her dad had left LA to go back to NC. I then shoved her into the wall and started kissing her all over. I shoved my hand up her shirt and I was playing with her breasts. I felt her tense up and I had ripped off her tank top and I played with the clasp of her bra. I shoved it off of her and I hand latched on to her round breast.

I had sucked on the round pink bud and I had massaged the other one. I had then felt her unbutton my shirt and slide it off. She traced my abs, and then I reached for the zipper of her denim jeans. I unbuttoned the button and slid then off of her.

We added that to the clothes pile. She slid my jeans off and then was playing with the hem of my boxers. She stuck her hand in and played with my penis for a while, then ripped my underwear off. She stuck her mouth on it and her head bobbed every time she sucked. We were in the 69 position. I fingered her, and she moaned.

And then it went on from there. We were both panting on her bed. We got dressed and then I kissed her goodbye. I had to keep myself from completely making out with her. I went back to 2J and then about ten minutes later Jo came to 2J. Her hair was all wet indicating that she showered. She came in looking for Carlos to tell him….

**A/N what do you want me to have Jo say to Carlos. I will incorporate all of your ideas and don't worry I will say that they are your ideas. Please review. **


	3. babysitting and love? or break ups?

**A/N This is the next part of my one shots. It is a part that I have been wanting to upload. BTW Luke is both Luke on and off camera. He is Brenton Thwaites. **

**Shout out- SuperNeos2 thanks for the help that will be used as a future chapter. Maybe in two chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

I had went to Rocque Records with the guys, and two of us had to babysit Katie and the other two had to babysit this rock legend. James and Carlos had chosen Katie, so Logan and I were left with the rock legend. We had been at the pool and he thought Logan was a girl. I saw Jo, so I said, "There's Jo going to talk to her." I ran over to her, and she stopped. I told her that I couldn't hang out with her, but she told me that she had to study a script.

I said, "Then that works out. Good bye kiss." I leaned in and i kissed her cheek. I hadn't realized she turned away. She then walked away, and I yelled, "There's that awkwardness again." She said, "You think that's awkward, try seeing the boy you never forgot about, kissing some girl in an elevator, and you wait all day just to find out if he wants you back or not."

I then frowned, and she walked into the elevator. I had watched as she walked away, mad at me. The rock legend said, "Uh oh looks like someone's got bird trouble." I then walked away to go see Jo. I first went to tell Logan that I wanted to see Jo. He told me that I just saw her. I told him, "I have to check up on her she is upset about something." He nodded. I went and bought Jo the best flowers possible. I went up to 3I and I knocked I didn't hear anyone answer, so I just waited, until I sent a message to Jo.

**K: Where are you?**

**J: Why do you care?**

**K: Because I am willing to get fired, for not babysitting that 50 year old guy, to come and see you. I have to tell you something face to face, just open the door. **

**J: …**

Jo opens the door, and had said, "Kendall what do you want." I just said, "To talk to you." She nodded.

**K: let's go to the couch**

**J: Okay**

**K: What did I do to make you upset?**

**J: I told you, I can't kiss you.**

**K: how?**

**J: well I don't want to snitch on someone else.**

**K: please. *kisses her jaw and neck.**

**J: *slaps Kendall. Kenny, I told you that I don't want to be kissed by you. **

**K: please tell me.**

**J: Fine**

**K: yes. **

**J: well Camille said, that if you really loved me you would prove, it and not just want to kiss me. So she suggested that I shouldn't kiss you until you prove yourself. I then told her, that I was…**

**K: I am going to yell at her. And that you were…. **

**J: Kendall I'm not telling you.**

**K: ok, fine.**

**J: I got to study my script, please help me.**

**K: fine but will you kiss me. **

**J: after. **

**K: No before.**

**J: after, or I will get James to help me with the kissing scene. **

**K: Fine. **

**J: but this is Rachael and Drake, not Kendall and Jo ok.**

**Rachael: Drake, you cheated on me. **

**Drake: I'm sorry for doing it. Forgive me. **

**Rachael: *smashes lips to Drake's. and then parts after a while. **

**Drake: I'm going to go.**

**Rachael: Go I don't need you; I will go out with that guy named Luke. **

**Drake: walks into the other room. **

**J: CUT! That was awesome Kendall. **

I go over to her and grab her and said, you told me you would kiss me. And I did, I leaned in and I kissed him. After we broke apart, I left, and she left after me. She went to the studio. I went with her. I watched as she acted. She did all of the scenes with the cast as she did with me. Luke is very good looking. I went up to him and I said, "Don't even think about stealing Jo from me."

He just shrugged. Then when his and Jo's kiss scene came, he messed up multiple times, and kissed her many times. I felt my blood boil. I almost exploded. I saw him smirk in my direction. Jo had asked him something, but I didn't know what she asked him. Right after that, they were done filming for the day. I dropped Jo off. I went back to 2J. I then felt bad for Logan.

**Jo's Pov**

I got all dressed up, and I went to the lobby. I swear I saw Kendall, and he had stared, for a second. He then came over to me, and asked, "Jo why are you looking so hot right now. You always look hot, but why make me want to drool right now." I then ignored him. He knew that it was because of the Lucy thing.

**Kendall's Pov**

Il then froze when I saw Luke here and Jo walk away with him. I had then bought a necklace and flowers for Jo I waited for her to come home. When she did. I saw Luke kiss her goodbye. She then said, "Kendall what's up?" I just dropped the flowers and necklace. I then sat down. I saw her pick them up. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "Kendall I only went out with him, because you kissed Lucy, so I was getting back at you." I just said, "So are we good?" She just stood, up, so I did too. She grabbed my collar, and pulled me in for a kiss, and I tried to retreat, but she pulled me back in, for a second then we pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Jo asked me. I nodded no, so she kissed me and then asked again. She then said, "I'm not kissing you again." I nodded and then I walked her to her apartment.

**A/N I will post the rest another day. Part 2 of this is next then part 3 of The kiss cam is up. Thanks for reading please review, and you might get a shout out. Also if you give me an idea I will use it and credit you. Please review and follow me on Instagram and twitter 1allisonmullins. Yes it is that for both. Bye guys. **


	4. baseball kiss cam and affairs

**A/N this is part 3 I decided that I didn't want to do a part two for the previous chapter. **

**Shout- out- no one, I didn't get a lot of reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; this idea was submitted by SuperNeos2**

**Jo's Pov**

"Carlos, Kendall and I kissed because we were on the kiss cam and people around us were throwing stuff at us, so we kissed, it wasn't either of our faults, I like you, not Kendall," I partially lied. Kendall and I were having a secret affair. I kissed him, and then he got all happy again.

I then lied, "Carlos Kendall and I may have had a thing in the past, but I like you." He then kissed me and gloated in Kendall's face. I hugged Carlos then winked at Kendall. He smiled knowing he would get something later. I then pulled away from Carlos and said to Kendall, "Hey Kendall are you sleeping at Rebecca's house tonight?"

He nodded and then got his stuff. He had then walked me home. We had talked on my bed about what we would talk to Carlos if he had asked. He had then taken off his shirt and pants so he was in boxers, and I was in a tank top, and boxer shorts. We snuggled and had then gone to lie in bed. He put his arm around me and I had put my head on his chest. We then fell asleep.

I woke up with my hand down his boxers, and the other in his hair. Kendall had his head on my neck, and his hands around my waist. He looked so adorable. I had then moved out of the way, and then I got dressed. I then wrote a note for Kendall, and then left.

I went to see Carlos and then we went for a picnic in the park. He was so sweet. We came back to 3I and Carlos wanted to see my apartment, but then I saw Kendall sleeping in my bed sleeping still. Carlos asked, "Jo why is Kendall in your bed?" I responded, "Rebecca and Kendall came over after, so I offered my bed, and I slept in my spare room."

He nodded, and then went to the kitchen. I then went back to my room, and I woke Kendall up. He kissed me and I said, "Babe Carlos is here, you might want to leave now, you can come back tonight." He nodded and kissed me goodbye. I then let him leave. Carlos then said, "Jo is something going on with you and Kendall?"

**A/N Cliff hanger, tell me what you want me to do. Please review. Sorry for the Carlos hate. Part 4 coming up. it was rushed, i had to log off, but here it is. **


	5. baseball truth, rekindiling? Mr Taylor?

**A/N Hey I had half a day, so I was able to write this. This is part 4 of baseball. **

**Carlos's Pov**

"Jo is something going on with you and Kendall?" I asked. She just had an OMG face on. I took her hands in mine and said, "Jo I want you to be honest with me. If you still like Kendall, then that's ok with me, just please don't lie to me."

"Carlos, I love you like a brother, I could never, hurt you. I still love Kendall, and when we kissed and made love to each other, it made me realize, that I still am in love with him, but I don't know if he loves me back," Jo said to me. I felt my heart shatter, I loved her, and I knew she wasn't over Kendall, he always gets the girls.

"Jo he loves you he tells Logan how much he misses you," I told her. Jo had then sighed. "Can I get one last kiss, though?" I asked. Jo nodded. I then leaned in and wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and we kissed. Then it turned into making out.

Kendall came in and said, "Dude I know you are a couple, but GET A ROOM!" "Kendall, we just broke up, we were kissing goodbye." Jo said. "Ken she is all yours," I told him.

**Kendall's Pov**

Carlos just told me that Jo was all mine. I had thanked him, and then I pulled Jo off to her room. I then whispered breathlessly, "Jo I fucking missed you." I had been holding her hips, and then nipping at her neck. "Keeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy y!" Jo moaned out. "Kenny I missed you in me." Jo groaned out.

I then played with the hem of her shirt. She then started to make out with me. I had squeezed her ass, and she then threw me to the bed, and unbuttoned my shirt, and then slid her hands inside the shirt. She traced the lines of my abs, and then sucked on my nipples. She had been making me feel good, and I wanted to make her feel good. I then started to pull off her shirt.

I pulled her head off of my nipple and I had kissed her lips. I then massaged her breasts. She ripped off my flannel. I had then nipped at her neck and earlobe. I then whispered, "You are so fucking hot, you have a sexy rack babe. I then kissed her stomach. I had then played with the hem of her jeans. I slipped them off and I saw, her in just her underwear and a bra. I was just in jeans.

Jo had then pulled down my pants, so I was in boxers. I then went on top of her, and said, "Jo I have an extreme pain, please do fix it. I need your mouth on it. I need you to take me in your mouth." Jo slipped off my boxers and I was fully exposed in front of my girlfriend.

Jo had grabbed my length into her hand, and had been stroking it and then she ran her fingers over the tip, I shivered and then moaned. I had then felt her rub the balls. She had also squeezed them too. I had then screamed. She then stuck my length into her mouth and began sucking.

I moaned, as she bobbed her head. I then turned, so I was on the bottom. I then slipped off her underwear, and I began to spread her thighs a little. I started to kiss the inside of her thighs. I had then felt Jo licking the balls, so I had then moaned out, and I then went into licking my beautiful girlfriend again. I had then fingered her. I stuck my big finger, into her vagina. I then said, "You're so fucking, tight."

She then parted from my penis. She then moaned, and said, "Kenny my dad is coming to visit me in 3 hours." I said, "Let him catch us, as long as I have you by my side, I don't care if anyone sees us." "Kenny I would be grounded for life and I would never be able to see you again. My Dad would bring me back to North Carolina," Jo said.

"Well in 2 hours we will stop," I said, and she nodded. I then stuck my finger into her again, and I was at half a finger, I then shoved my whole finger into her. I then felt her wetness. I then moved my finger around, and then I had pulled it out. I then felt my finger it was all wet. I then said, "Jo, babe, I'm gonna cum."

I then released into her mouth. I watched as she swallowed. She then removed her mouth. I then said, "Babe I need to be in you." I put a condom on and them I held my penis, and I told her to spread her legs out. She did and then I aimed my penis into her tight vagina. I had then put myself into her. She shivered.

I said, "Babe, if you relax, it removes the pain. She relaxed. She then screamed, "Kendall." I had then kissed her lips as I thrust in and out of her. I then went in deeper. I felt her tense up. I went in further. I felt her bite my lip. I sucked her upper lip, where as she sucked my lower lip. I then went forcefully into her and she screamed. I then was fully into her.

I then went to her breasts, and I unclipped her bra. I slid it off, and I squeezed her breasts. I had then grabbed one and I started to suck and lick it. She moaned, in pleasure. I then heard, "Jo I'm home." I then heard her say, "Daddy I'm changing, I will be out in five minutes." She then pulled my mouth off of her breast. I then pulled out of her, and I got my clothes on and hid in the closet. I then saw her get changed. I then saw Jo open the door, and her dad walked in.

"Jo do you want to go out and eat tonight?" Mr. Taylor asked. "Sorry daddy, I promised Kendall that I would go out with him," Jo said. "You are welcome to join us if you would like too."

**A/N that is it tell me what you want Mr. Taylor to do when Kendall and Jo go out. Part 5 coming up. Please read and review. **


	6. Camping, Injuries

**A/N I am writing because I like to. This is a new one shot, for big time one shots; I owe this to you guys. **

**Shout out- KendallsCoverGirl804- thanks for the review on my story slide time rush. I saw a few other reviews on other stories, and I liked that thanks a lot.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**James' Pov **

Carlos and I were singing, "WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" over and over and over again. Kendall was too busy making out with Jo at the doorway to notice, and Logan had been reading, with big headphones on. We then got our entire stuff ready, and we brought Jo along.

Camille was in Nevada, shooting a new movie. Carlos yelled, "K-Dawg!" Kendall slowly pulled away from Jo and said, "What?" Carlos said, "Let's go!" Kendall and Jo walked hand in hand. Logan drove us; I called dibs on front, so Carlos was stuck with Kendall and Jo.

Kendall had his arm around her, and had been talking to her. He would kiss her every so often. Jo then fell asleep, and Kendall lost interest, so he fell asleep, and Carlos kept saying either, I'm bored, or are we there yet. Logan and I split the driving every two hours. Kendall had a very happy look on his face, and we could tell, he was dreaming of Jo.

Carlos had still been awake after 8 hours. Kendall and Jo woke up an hour ago, and started kissing. They had then heard Carlos groan then Kendall said, "Dude, when you get an amazing girlfriend, like me, you will be a little something called a cock block."

Jo hit his arm playfully and said, "Kendall!" He then laughed at her, touched her nose then they went back to flirting. We finally arrived, and then we decided to set up our tents. We only had two so we paired off. It was me and Carlos, and Kendall and Jo. I said, "Logie, you need to chaperone Kendall and Jo to make sure nothing happens." He looked pissed. He then said, "Every day we are switching."

Kendall had then brought Jo, her stuff, and his stuff into their tent, and I brought mine. Carlos and Logan brought their stuff too. I felt bad for Logan, Kendall and Jo would be all flirty around him, and then he would want to kill himself.

We decided to have an eating contest, Carlos won. When we had a bow and arrow contest, Logan won with his stupid physics, when we had a karate contest, Jo won. When we had a football contest, I won, and when we had a hockey contest Kendall won. It all came down to the last event, a race.

We all lined up, and Jo was in the lead. Jo, had then tripped, and Kendall who was in second, stopped to carry Jo. He was then in second. Carlos passed then. Logan and I passed Kendall. He came across, the finish line carrying a crying Jo.

She must've sprained her ankle, and she had a few scratches. Kendall had held her hand and kissed her forehead. Logan had brought his jumbo first aid kit that could fit Carlos in it. He started to clean her wounds, and she hissed. Kendall yelled at Logan.

Logan then wrapped her ankle, and told her not to walk on it. She then started to get up and hop to the tent. I was about to carry her to the tent, but Kendall had beaten me to it. I had then gone to see her. Kendall had kissed her then went to catch a few fish, with Carlos and Logan. I stayed with Jo. I blurted out, "Jo why do you like Kendall?" she said, "Well he is a great singer, he is hot, athletic, adorable, strong, tall, sweet, talented, warm, he originally wasn't my type, but now he is my only type, has wild antics, and is a good kisser."

I had said, what do you see in the rest of us, "She said, Carlos- nice, energetic, cute with his helmet, wild, and he is well kind. Logan- he is smart, pessimistic, cute, funny, and he is very helpful. James you are kind, funny, pretty, and an awesome friend." I had then was being stupid and kissed her. I knew she was dating Kendall, but I couldn't help myself, she is so pretty. She immediately pulled away and slapped me. Jo called out, "Kendall." When he didn't come, she had started to walk to find him.

She finally got down to the lake and said Kendall. That caused Carlos to fall in the lake. Kendall turned, and saw Jo. He immediately, grabbed her waist, and had given his pole to Logan. He had comforted Jo, something I could never do. He had then asked, "Jo why are you walking on your ankle?" Jo responded, "Well James had asked me, what I see in all of you guys, and then he just kissed me, and before you start to scream and yell, I did slap him, and I didn't kiss him back."

Kendall then kissed her temple and swayed side to side with Jo still in his arms. He had looked like he would never see her again, and he had rested his chin on her shoulder, until she winced. Kendall then picked her up, and set her up to sit on the grass. Logan had to get Carlos out of the water, but he had cast the line and it hit Carlos in the bottom.

So basically we have an injured Jo, an unhappy Kendall, a scared Logan, and a wet and hurt Carlos. We decided that 7 fish was enough. Logan cooked them, while Kendall had brought Jo to their tent, and they were talking, and then kissing, and then they stopped. Logan then came in and told them the fish was ready. Kendall almost choked on a fishbone, and then Carlos had given him his helmet. Jo then took off the helmet, and kissed Kendall.

Kendall then started making out with her. Jo pulled away. Logan had then heard his name, and then a figure came running out and tackled him. It was Camille and all of her bags, and a tent. Jo said, "Surprise." I guess they were planning this. Logan and Camille had then started kissing. We heard a noise. We the then all went to our tents and hugged each other.

**Kendall and Jo's Tent**

"Kendall I'm scared," Jo whimpered. Kendall then said, "Babe, I'm here, no need to worry." Jo then relaxed. Until…

**A/N Cliff hanger, I hoped you liked this, please review. **


	7. Big Time Gold: Necklace Troubles?

**A/N this is another one shot it is called Big Time Gold: Necklace troubles. Please review. Rating is now M.**

**Shout out- Alecks454 Thanks for reviewing on my stories and I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Kendall's Pov**

What the fuck? Why is Logan pretending that the necklace I bought Jo, for her birthday, is for Camille? He is pissing me off. I then saw Jo, and she said, "Hey, Kenny, Camille showed me this amazing necklace, and it is the most beautiful thing I have even seen. I wonder how much that cost." I just said, "Jo, I really want to tell, you something, but I can't." "Kendall, why can't you tell me?" Jo asked. "I can't hurt Camille," I said. "Oh so you and her are doing something together?" Jo said/asked madly. I tried kissed her and when I did, she slapped me.

I then asked, "Why did you slap me?" She just walked away. I knew it was because I said I promised Camille. I had to prove to Jo that I love her more than anything. I then went to find Logan. I found him, and I told him to give me the necklace back. I had watched as he chuckled, nodded no. and then walked away.

I then went to see Jo. I went to apartment 3I. I had knocked and she said, "Go away Kendall." "Jo you are too cute," I said. I then heard her say, "Kendall leave me alone, you hurt me on my birthday." I then said, "Let me explain." She opened the door, and I said, "Jo look I never intended to hurt you, I had never wanted to say this, but Logan took my present for your birthday, and gave it to Camille. I didn't want to tell you that Camille had your present, because then Logan would hate me. I had wanted to give you the necklace in a little bit, but then, um I uh, um, um, uh."

Jo then said, "Show me you love me." I then went inside with Jo and we were kissing, and then I went for her neck, and she went to the back of my shirt, and started pushing it up. Then her dad yelled, "Jo!" I had hopped off and her dad came in Jo had her bra undone, and her dad had looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

He then told her that he was getting food. I took Jo's hands in mine, and grinded my body against her, and told Jo after her dad left, "I think your dad hates me." I felt her grind her pelvis against mine. "It's because of what happened Tuesday."

_Flashback (Kendall's Pov)_

_I had been kissing Jo on the blanket, in the secret place, only Jo and I knew about. We were making out until I decided to take off her clothes, and have my way with her. (Jo's Pov) All I wanted was for Kendall to have his way with me. I would want him to cum as hard as he could into me, thrust as hard as he could into me, kiss me as hard as he could, give me the largest orgasm, possible, give me the biggest hickey. Well it would happen tonight. I had then let him take off my shirt, and shorts. I then unbuttoned his flannel. He had no shirt on and was very warm. He had rubbed his stomach against mine, and then he had started to leave hickeys on my neck. I had started to pull his jeans off. I got them off, and then I stuck my hand down his pants I had, grabbed his penis and started to stroke it. It was all red, and it was warm. I had pulled his boxers, off, and I had then started to massage his dick. He was so long, that I had marveled at it. I then turned upside down, and Kendall had taken off my under wear, and said, "Baby you are so wet." I moaned, and then grumbled out an ngh. He had then started to finger me; I had then started to get wetter, he then brought his head to my center, he started to kiss up my thighs, and then he started licking patches of skin. I had then put his length in my mouth and started to suck. He had then left a kiss on my center, and had then, latched a hand onto my back. His hands trembled to my bra clasp, and undid it. I had then shivered under him, and he started to massage my breasts, I had then felt him hold my butt, and then suck on the middle of my center. It then got really swollen, and then we both came, hard into each other's mouths. I had felt Kendall then start to pull out of my mouth, and then he started to wipe his length. I had then went to his lips, and kissed him, and he had grinded his pelvis against mine. I then started to play with his hair, and I had then started to nip at his ear lobe. He then pulled me away, and had his way with me. (Back to Kendall's Pov) I was so surprised when Jo let me have my way with her. I then started to do things no other guy has, to her._

_2 hours later_

_I lay breathlessly on Jo, as soon as I saw her phone rang, I put my clothes back on, and she did too. We both walked back to the Palm Woods. I had been smiling, at Jo the whole time. I opened the door, and Mr. Taylor had then given me a dirty look and pulled Jo in. she had then been grounded for the week. I then went to 2J. _

Present Time

"Right," I said. Jo had then said, Kendall, you might want to set the table so my dad won't want to kill you. Oh and thanks for telling me about the necklace, we will figure this out tomorrow.

When Mr. Taylor got back, he had a wrapped gift, and I instantly felt jealous, that I didn't get Jo a present. All of a sudden, Carlos knocks on the door, with a gift for Jo. I watched as she opened it. It was even better than the necklace. I then watched as Jo hugged him, and kissed his cheek. She then thanked him a lot. Logan showed up later with a better gift than Carlos , and James better than Logan. I had to get Jo the best gift possible.

**A/N I am too tired to continue, but please review.**


	8. Big time Halloween

**A/N I own nothing a little credit goes to smartcookie712 I am only using that one part but go read her story My Big Time Halloween it is really good. **

**Shout- out- smartcookie712- thanks again I hope you don't mind. **

**Pairings: **KendallxJo, LoganxCamille, CarlosxJennifer, JamesxLucy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

In order for me a werewolf to mate with another woman, I have to bite her, and well I think I found my lady. Jo, Taylor from North Carolina, she was perfect. I had to bite her, so we can be together, but the catch was once we bite someone we can't bite anyone else. Jett and a few other dudes had a thing for Jo, Camille, Rachael, and one of the Jennifer's.

Here was the rundown, I was a werewolf, Carlos was Frankenstein, James was a vampire, and Logan was a zombie. We had to bite them before anyone else did. All of the girls were normal. Jett was a vampire, one of the other dudes was a zombie, another a werewolf, and the last was a ghost. I had gone with Jo to apartment 2J. I had to bite her neck. I know that only vampires bite necks, but Dr. Rocque had programed us to bite the necks. Once we bit them, they would become what we are.

I had opened the door, for her, and what we see when we open the door, is Logan biting Camille. Camille then turns into a zombie. Jo looks shocked. I told her, and she wanted me to bite her. I was about to bite her, when Jett came barreling into me. I had watched as he was about to bite Jo, but Jo had punched him. She came to me and said, "Jett take this."

She kissed me and I had then slammed her against the wall, I had then come apart for a second then went to her neck. I had started sucking, and then I had bit her. I had felt her blood come inside of me, and then I knew she was crying I pulled away, and said, "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to go that hard." Jo just nodded an ok, and I went to get her a band- aid.

Jo was now a werewolf, just like me. When we were going, I told Jo after I wolf up to jump on my back, she did I brought her to 2J. She had a lot of hair now, and we had to wait for Carlos, oh wait, Carlos came in with blonde Jennifer and she looked green. James was the last one. We had waited for him, but it turns out that Jett got to Rachael, so James bit Lucy. We had then gone back to our original form. But we could change whenever we wanted to.

Jo and I plus Camille had a plan to scare the crap out of Logan James and Carlos. We had broken Carlos' Zom-B-Gon bottle and left it on the floor, we put fog all over the room. I had put fake blood on with Jo's help. I had turned into the boy, and Jo had cut my shirt, and I had caught her looking a few times. I had then watched as she sat on my lap as she applied the fake blood. We took the orange piece off of the toy gun. We placed it on the ground and they put me on the ground. I had my eyes shut, and I heard as Jo opened the door, Carlos walked in, then Logan, and lastly James. They shrieked when they walked in and I heard Jo say, "Guy we came into the apartment and we think Kendall's dead." Logan ran over to me, and had hugged me, Carlos had cried and James had just stared. Jo said, this was the gun, Kendall had told us, before he died, "Some guy shot me." They had cried, and I had then stood up, went behind Jo, and said, "Hey baby, what'd I miss?" Jo kissed me and I kissed back. We heard a cough then we separated. I had pulled away, then kissed her once more. The guys had screamed, "Kendall!" I had wrapped both of my hands around her waist and I had held her close. Jo nestled into me. "Yeah guys, I am trying to be with my amazing werewolf girlfriend." Jo said, "Kenny you're so sweet." Logan fake barfed and then James said, "Why would you do that to us?" I replied, "Katie wanted revenge and asked Jo and Camille. When Jo asked me, I couldn't say no."

**Logan's Pov**

I knew it Kendall was completely in love with her, that's why he bit her. Kendall wolfed up, and Jo had pet him. Wolf Kendall had rubbed against Jo's leg, **(A/N it is wolf Kendall until I say he changes).** Jo had picked up Kendall and put him in her lap. Jo had held Kendall, he had then licked her hand, and Jo kissed him. Kendall had then farted on her lap, and it stunk. He then hopped off and then peed. Jo wolfed up and we were with a wolf Jo and a wolf Kendall. Kendall and Jo were sniffing each other's butts. Jo then became human again, and then Kendall had become human again.

He said, "Jo your butt is so cute." Carlos had then tackled Kendall, and said, "Why would you make us emotional?" Kendall just said, "Katie." Carlos was then taken off of Kendall by Jo. Kendall then said, "Thanks baby." Jo just said, "I just didn't want to have a broken boyfriend." Kendall then wrapped his arms around her and had kissed her forehead. Jo had then said, "Kendall I am leaving." Kendall wolfed up, and Jo looked at him as he ran to her and gave her an adorable face. Jo then said, Kendall please go back to human." Kendall went back and Jo said, "Fine I'll stay." Kendall did his happy dance, and he then brought Jo to the couch.

Kendall then started to make out with Jo, who was on his lap. Camille had come up to me and had tackled me and then kissed me all over. James and Lucy were arguing, and Carlos and Jenny **(A/N Jenny is blonde Jennifer brunette Jennifer is Jen and Curly Jennifer is Jennifer).** were eating. We had stopped, and Kendall and Jo were still in a lip lock.

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall had caught me in a lip lock. So I didn't want to make him sad, and not kiss him back, so I had just kissed him back. I had put my hand on his chin, and he had his on my waist. I was sitting on his lap, and he kept lowering his hands until I decided to slide my tongue into his mouth he immediately opened his mouth and I roamed my hands on his chest. He then grabbed my arms and pulled them away, as he took control. I had, let him grab my arms, and then he had snuck his arms inside my jacket. He had then removed the space between us. I had then put my hand on his lap, and he immediately moved it. I could tell he wanted control. He had repositioned me so I was lying on the couch and he was on top of me. I had held him close trying to gain control, but him being stronger, didn't help.

I had then run out of breath and Kendall noticed. He had pulled away, and said, "Best make out session ever. Jo why did you stop?" I then replied, "I ran out of breath." Kendall then said, "Want to stay for dinner?" I said, "Sure." I was unaware of what Kendall was doing. He lifted me up and he carried me to the table.

I had eaten dinner with the guys, and Kendall was asked, "Why do you like Jo?" I had to hear this. Kendall said, "Well um, she well, you see, she's hot okay." "That's it," Logan said. "No, she is an amazing actress; she is nice, hot, kind, sweet, pretty, hot, a great kisser; has a nice rack; has a big heart, is hot, is a werewolf, um she is wait did I already say that she is a great kisser?" I just realized Kendall only likes me because he thinks I am hot

. I said, "So you only like me because you think I am hot. So take this." I had then thrown my food at him then went back to my apartment. I had truly loved him, but he broke my heart. I decided to fake being ugly to see if Kendall had still liked me. I got a bald cap and had added a little bit of hair so that it looked like I was ugly. I had faked zits, and I had put glasses on. I had worn some ugly clothes. I went to 2J. Kendall opened the door, and then he said, "Jo is that you?"

I had nodded. I said, "This is the real me." Kendall just hugged me and then he kissed me. I realized he really did like me for me, but I needed one last clue. Kendall said, "Jo don't hide, you're beautiful." I then said, "Kendall you really do like me. I got rid of the glasses, pulled off the wig, took off the zit makeup, I had then said, "It was a test and you passed." Kendall had slid his hands through my hair and then kissed me. I had kissed back, and stopped before we made out.

Kendall just looked at me like he wanted more out of me, but I just said, "Kendall we can kiss later." Kendall just pecked my lips. To surprise him, I had grabbed his neck and held it close. I kept kissing him, and then he pulled away, I said, "It's later." We made out for a while and then when Jett walked in, we wolfed up. Kendall had stood protectively in front of me. I had then turned human and Kendall did too. He held me protectively and I had grabbed him tight and then Jett left.

I truly loved Kendall and he liked me. I couldn't wait it was so exciting. I saw Logan grinding up against Camille. Kendall laughed and said, "Logan finally got some balls." I laughed at his witty comment and he said, "You like that, do you like this?" He then pushed me up against the wall and did the same thing Logan was. I had then pulled away as did Camille.

I said, "Yes." Kendall then sloppily kissed me and Logan yelled, "Get a room!" Kendall said, "Logan grow some balls and kiss Camille, I am trying to kiss my girlfriend." Logan blushed and I had been pulled in and hugged, by Kendall. Logan had then said, "Let's go home."

**A/N This is my one shot, I hope you like it please review.**


	9. Time of Our Life

**A/N this is how I think the Time of Our Life music video should've gone. **

**Shout- out- jamesmaslowlover4- thanks for tweeting me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov **

I had accidentally broken up with Jo, but when Jo opened the door after I knocked, she looked pissed at me. I didn't know what to do. I had told her the truth, and Jo had not been happy. I had worn a stupid pink sweater to make Jo happy. She was then I had gotten Jo and the dogs in the music video for Time of Our Life. So I had brought Jo to my dressing room, and she picked out jeans, a long sleeved plaid shirt, and vans. We got in position, and then we started. **(A/N In bold is what they do in normal font is what they sing).**

I'm lookin at you, yeah  
You're lookin at me

**I stare at Jo.**

Something about you's got me goin' crazy  
So what should I do? What can I say?  
She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room

**James dances around Jo and pretends to flirt. Jo blushes.**

No one else compares to you  
Just do what you do and I will be there for you  
If you take my hand (my hand),

**I hold Jo's hand.**

just give me the chance (the chance)  
Don't worry about a thing  
Just dance, dance, dance

**I watch as Logan and James dance around her.**

Hey!  
It feels right girl just give me a sign

**Carlos got a sign **

We're gonna party all night,  
Have the time of our life, yeah  
I can't fight how I'm feelin' inside  
We can party all night have the time of our life, girl

Oh oh woah  
Oh oh woah  
We're gonna party all night  
P-par-party all night, girl

Oh oh woah  
Oh oh woah  
We're gonna party all night  
Have the time of our life, girl

I can't help myself, cause girl you're so fly

**I had picked Jo up and flew her around the room**  
I knew from the minute that I looked in your eyes

**I looked directly into her eyes**  
That you could be the one, you're just my type

**Jo was then in hockey gear.**

Can't let you get away, it's obvious  
I'm into you

**I shook my head and then gave her a rose**

No one else compares to you  
Just do what you do and I will be there for you  
If you take my hand (my hand),

**Jo took my hand**

just give me the chance (the chance)  
Say don't worry about a thing  
Just dance, dance, dance

(Don't worry girl)  
Hey!

If feels right girl just give me a sign

**Carlos gets a sign**

We're gonna party all night  
Have the time of our life, yeah  
I can't fight how I'm feelin inside

**James was then with an airsoft gun**

We can party all night have the time of our life, girl

Oh oh woah  
Oh oh woah  
We're gonna party all night  
P-par-party all night, girl

Oh oh woah  
Oh oh woah  
We're gonna party all night  
Have the time of our life, girl

No we don't have to leave tonight  
We'll stay together on the dance floor

**I hold her close to me on the dance floor**  
Turn up the sound, turn down the lights  
(The lights, the lights, the lights)

**I watched as the lights went down and the music blasted**  
(Don't wanna let go, yeah)  
Let's make a night we won't forget  
And livin' with no regrets  
And no one else but us  
Til the sun comes up

**The lights came back on and the sun was in the scene**

It feels right girl just give me a sign

**Carlos got a sign**

We're gonna party all night  
Have the time of our life, yeah  
I can't fight how I'm feelin inside  
We can party all night have the time of our life, girl

Oh oh woah  
Oh oh woah  
We're gonna party all night  
P-par-party all night, girl

Oh oh woah  
Oh oh woah  
We're gonna party all night  
Have the time of our life, girl

**I kissed Jo and then the video ended**

Best video ever. I would love to watch that. I watched it with Jo and we enjoyed it. The two of us loved that that Jo was in hockey gear. I had laughed, and Jo had kissed me. Lucy knocked on the door, we opened it and she said, "Oh My God I haven't seen you guys since 5 months ago." I just looked from Lucy to Jo. I said, "Lucy what are you doing here?" Lucy said, "Well I don't know I was just lonely, so I stopped by."

**A/N what do you think I kind of rushed it a bit. Sorry. Please review. **


	10. He's Back Part I

**A/N I am writing because I have an injury and can't play sports. So here is a one shot. It is about Jo having a boyfriend before she came to LA, she brings him with her, he has to go, Jo and Kendall date, then Drew comes back, and gets back with Jo. Kendall and Drew don't like each other. **

**Shout out- AmacLucky13- Thanks for writing about my ideas, in your one shots. I owe you a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I was playing hockey and I got slammed into the boards. I had shoved the guy into their goalie, and then I punched him, but I then sprained my wrist, I went back to the Palm Woods, and I saw this new girl, she was really hot, just saying. I had looked at her. She had brown eyes, blonde hair, thick eyebrows, luggage, a guitar case, and she had a guy come with her. I just stared at her. I had heard her tell Mr. Bitters say, "Well it's nice to meet you Jo."

I had took her hand and kissed it. Jo had blushed and then pulled away saying I have a boyfriend. I had frowned then listened to her. She said, "Kendall…" I cut her off, with, "you are pretty." Jo had said, "Kendall I appreciate the offer, but I am taken." Jo had asked him to bring her luggage to her apartment which I found out was 3I Jo had then got up to leave, but I had called her back. She had decided to come back. I asked her about her boyfriend. I found out that his name was Drew, and he was a few months older than her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Jo's Pov**

I had then finished talking to Kendall, and I went to look for Camille, since my shift ended. She said, Logan her crush would only go on a date with her, if I would go on the date with Kendall. Camille had said yes, without me telling Logan I had a boyfriend. I had to talk to Drew.

Jo: Drew, you know Camille, right.

Drew: Yeah.

Jo: Well she accidentally said yes to her lover, and now I am forced to go on a date with Kendall Knight. I don't want to, but I have to.

Drew: Jo, it's ok, you go on that non date, and I will be okay with it. Just don't leave me.

Jo: I won't, don't worry.

Drew: Ok I got to go babe, my mom keeps…

Mrs. Parker: DREW!

Drew: Mom I am saying goodbye to Jo.

Jo: Bye Drew.

I texted Camille asking when the date was, she had texted back saying in 3 days. I decided to go back to the lobby of the Palm Woods, to tell Kendall the idea. Kendall jumped out of the comfortable chair, and started to get all excited. I then told him, "Kendall I have a boyfriend, so no kissing, or anything romantic ok." Kendall just smiled like an idiot, and looked at me like he was frozen. I then walked away, and then I waited until Friday came.

I walked to Camille's apartment, 4J, we got ready there. I wore a nice floral top, and skinny jeans, with flats. Camille wore a strapless top, with a nice sweater, jeans, and flats. I had looked at Kendall and Logan. Kendall was wearing a green plaid shirt with a blue blazer, a black skinny tie, jeans, and vans. Logan was wearing a red plaid shirt with a black blazer, sunglasses, a white skinny tie, jeans, and vans.

In all, they both looked amazing. I saw Drew walk in and he then saw me and ran over to us. He had kissed me on the cheek. I had pulled Drew aside for a second. I had asked him why here, and he had told me, "I didn't know that you were here. I came here to see the new movie, Zompires." I had then said, "No way I'm seeing that too." We had then separated and I told Cam, Logie, and Kendall that Drew was here to watch the same movie as us. Kendall had a little frown, but that quickly faded away when Drew was off to the different cinema.

I went with Camille to find seats. When we got there, Camille kept gushing on how 'cute' Logan looked. I had then asked, "Cami what do I do, Kendall is here, on a date with me, and Drew is here." "Jo just relax, as long as Kendall doesn't pull any stuff, you got nothing to worry about," Camille said. The guys came back with jumbo sodas, jumbo popcorn, and jumbo licorice. Kendall said, "This was the smallest size."

I smiled at Kendall, and then I sat next to him and Camille. He had put two straws into the soda, and had then said, "It's a date right." I had told him yes, and then he opened the popcorn. We fed each other popcorn, and then I hadn't realized he had wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I slapped his chest and then I had held popcorn next to his mouth and he went to grab it with his mouth.

He then swallowed it. I was watching the movie, when I felt a pair of lips brush against mine. Kendall's lips brushed against mine, and then he kissed me. I pulled away, saying, "Boyfriend." He then said, "Sorry." I had then whispered to him, "It's ok, just don't do it again, and we can't tell Drew."

I then kissed his cheek, and we had then left the theater. We went to see Drew; he had then said to Kendall, "What are you doing with my girl?" Kendall said, "We are on a date." Drew got really mad. "Drew he was my boyfriend after I left North Carolina, and after I dated you," I said. Kendall had said, "I missed her, so Logan here told Camille that he wouldn't go on a date with her unless Jo went on a date with me."

Drew: Well since I had come to see my girlfriend, again since after I had to go back to North Carolina, and then I come back to see you trying to take my girlfriend.

Kendall: We are dating.

Drew: Shut the hell up. She is mine.

Kendall: Don't ever tell me to shut up.

Kendall grabbed me by the waist, and kissed me. Drew had…

**A/N Cliff hanger tell me what you want Drew to do. Please review. **


	11. Elevator Kissing

**A/N This is another one shot it is under big time one shots. I had this idea while I was at mass. **

**Shout- out- Your Smile Makes My Day- I can't wait for that story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Jo's Pov**

He picked Lucy. I was now going to go and move out of the Palm Woods, I was going to go to this hotel in LA. I packed my bags, and then I went out of my apartment. I had then gone into the elevator, but I wanted to say goodbye, to Camille. I went up to the 4th floor. I then came down in the elevator, and the elevator stopped at three. The blonde boy I had great feelings for came onto the elevator.

I said, "This is possibly the last time we will ever see each other."

"I don't want it to be the last," he said.

I then said, "I will miss you most of all."

Kendall said, "Face talk. I will miss you, but I know you still like me, so I can always go back to you." He was wrong, I didn't want to see him after this; I didn't want to see him now. I was trying to leave without him knowing. He had then caught me.

Kendall said after a few seconds, "I am really going to miss you. More than when you left for New Zealand."

I guess since another person got on, we ended up going to floor 4. They got dropped off, and we went up to the 5th floor. "I'm never going to get one more thing from the Palm Woods," Kendall told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A goodbye kiss," Kendall said. I said "It's our thing."

Kendall had moved closer to me, and said, "Jo even though I am taken, as your last day at the Palm Woods, do you want to go on a date?" I then smiled at him. Kendall then said good bye kiss. I the saw him coming in closer. I didn't know what he was doing, until I felt his soft lips against mine.

I felt his hands run down my arms, and then forgetting that we ever broke up, kissed him back. I put one hand on his chin, and the other in his hair. I felt his tongue slide in and then I accepted. I had been making out with Kendall not to notice the elevator doors open. There was a photo taken.

Lucy said, "Kendall." Kendall pulled away, still holding onto me.

"Lucy, I was just wishing Jo goodbye," Kendall told her.

I then said, "Lucy I just wanted to say goodbye, but I wanted to talk to Camille, and then Kendall caught me in the elevator."

I kind of liked being in the elevator with Kendall. I just made out with him, behind his girlfriend's back.

It felt like New Zealand all over again. I had fallen in love with Kendall when I first saw him. Hopefully he felt the same after we just made out in the elevator. But I figured that he still liked her. His hands were still on my arms, and mine were still in his hair. I then slowly pulled my hands out of his hair. I mean I wasn't Kendall's girl, so I couldn't touch him, like I could.

Maybe he felt something for me, and maybe that's why he kissed me. I had then said, "I am going to get out of here."

Lucy then left. Kendall said to me, "So that date."

I smiled at him, he was just too cute. The funny part was that Kendall still had his arms around me. "Kendall," I said. "Yeah," he replied. "Arms," I whispered.

He then slowly let go of me. I said, "So I was asked on a date, do you want to go now?"

I had then put my luggage away. I thought maybe I will stay. I then said, "So where too?" "Park," Kendall whispered.

Kendall and I walked to the Park, for this will probably be the last time I will ever see him. I then started to shiver. Kendall offered me his jacket, being the nice guy he is.

I had said, "Thanks, so what is this date about?"

Kendall then said, "Well since your leaving, and you got back, and well, I um, we, you know, um, like," I then stopped him, with a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for this, it was really sweet," I told Kendall.

He had a little bit of tears in his eyes. I could see him Charlie- horsing himself, to not cry. Kendall had said, "His and her smoothies."

I said, "Sure." We were walking to the smoothie stand, and then I said, "Kendall why did you go out with me?"

He looked at me, and then said, "Well I really like you, your cute, funny, smart, and caring; you like physical sports, you play guitar, you and I get jealous. I really like a jealous girlfriend, but not too jealous. I like your laugh, and Istilllikeyoualot." He said the last part very fast.

"What was that last part?" I asked.

"Istilllikeyou," he said still very fast.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I still like you okay," He said.

"Then why did you choose Lucy?" I asked him.

He then replied, "She was to fill the presence of you being gone, and then I felt bad just to ditch her, so I picked her."

I said, "Kendall why don't you give her a chance?" he just shrugged. I then said, "You are too cute." Kendall then kissed me again, and it turned into a make out until Lucy saw us again. "Kendall," Lucy said.

"Oh hey Lucy," Kendall said.

"Let me guess, you were saying goodbye to Jo in the park," Lucy said pissed off.

She then stormed off. I had to meet up with my dad in 4 hours. I then said, "Kendall, what are you going to do when I am gone?"

Kendall then said, "I am probably going to you know, I will um, I will go to you know, I have um." He's never stuttered around me before, so why is he doing it all of a sudden.

**Kendall's Pov**

I stuttered around Jo, I've never done that before. I then heard worldwide, and I listened to the words. It stated that were never as far as it seems, but soon we'll be together, we'll pick up right where we left off. I then realized the song was about me and Jo. She moved across the world, and we were never that far apart. Then, she came back and we were together. After that, we didn't pick up right where we left off.

I still liked her greatly, and seeing her face when the elevator door opened, made me think. Jo was still pretty, but that has nothing to do with it. She didn't expect to see me kissing another girl in the elevator. Her expression killed me, like it a puppy just died. I was so shocked that she was back, but I didn't think she really was back. I said her name, and then I heard my mom and Katie say, "So that's the surprise ending, Jo's back."

I then looked at her. I knew she wanted me back, and when Logan said, "Imagine you and Jo in a garden, running through the fields of flowers and." I cut him off by saying, "Yeah I still like her." I then took that cheese axe guys advice, and then I heard Lucy was leaving, but when I got back to 2J, I then heard a knock. It was Jo. She then came in, and said, "I know I made a mistake to think that we could pick off where we left off, but just tell Kendall, that if I don't see him by sundown, then I am leaving the Palm Woods."

Well I then said, "Jo will you be my girlfriend again?" Jo nodded, and then we made out. "Lucy I am breaking up with you," I said, to Lucy who just walked by. I held Jo's hands, and I played with them. Well hopefully her dad won't be mad.

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall asked me to be his girl again. I mean of course I said, yes. Kendall was my guy. No one could ever replace him. He and I then made out again, and Lucy walked by again and said, "Jo why don't you go and move?" I then felt Kendall wrap his arms around me. "Maybe you should move," Kendall said. He then kissed me again. Kendall and I went to 3I.

Kendall just started to make out with me in the elevator. I had said, "Kendall." After pulling away. "Yea," he said. "You know Lucy's on this floor too right," I told him. I guess he didn't care, because he then started to make out with me again. I then heard, "Jo," Carlos said. Well it's good to be home. Lucy left, and it is all of the people from a year ago. But there is one thing that will never change, Worldwide.

**A/N I hope you like this. Please review. **


	12. New Year's

**A/N This is a new story it is about Camille and Lucy, liking Kendall, and him liking Jo who doesn't know he even exists. **

**Shout- out- no one this is for New Year's. I know it isn't out on New Year's, but I got really tired. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov **

I liked Jo a lot, but she doesn't like me. I needed to tell her. I went to her apartment, and when I knocked, Jo opened the door.

Jo then yelled, "Camille, Lucy its Kendall."

I said, "Jo I came here to talk to you."

Jo then nodded, and Camille and Lucy came over here asking me out, I said, "No." I then started to talk to Jo.

I had asked, "Jo do you…" I then stopped, seeing Camille and Lucy come barreling at the door. I then walked away. I went to bed. I would try tomorrow.

I saw the guys, and then they asked, "So you get that date with Jo yet?" I said, "There were some complications."

First James accidentally threw a football at my head, then Carlos tackled me into the pool, then Logan threw food all over me, then Camille attacked me with kisses, then Lucy took Jo away, and now Lucy and Camille took Jo away. I think that the guys and Camille and Lucy knew that I like Jo, and prevented me from asking her out.

I then watched as the guys said, "Make way, boy in love. Step aside." I had flowers. I pressed the elevator and I saw Jo and some guy making out in the elevator. Jo eventually pulled away, and said, "This is my boyfriend, his name is Jesse. Jesse this is Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan."

I was broken, Jo the girl I had been in love with had a boyfriend. I had said a little hi to them. "Kendall who are the flowers for?" Jo asked.

I said, "Well they were for you." Jesse said, "Hey Jo I am going to get us some drinks."

"Jo I really have been wanting to say this, but I couldn't get this off my chest. I really, really, really like you," I told Jo.

Jesse came back, and he had a Pepsi, coke, and a diet coke. Jesse took the Pepsi; I waited for Jo to take her drink, and ended up with the diet. Jo had then kissed his cheek. I then excused myself. I came up with the plan, operation get a date with Jo Taylor if it's the last thing I do. I watched as they laughed, kissed, and then I went to get the guys.

**A/N Please review. I will post more chapters. **


	13. A First Kiss

**A/N This is called first kiss. It is a Jendall story. Kendall and Jo are a "couple". They both like each other. Since Kendall hasn't made a move, Jo thinks Kendall isn't into her. Jo is then asked out by this guy, she says yes, and eventually, Kendall makes a move. Katie is a wizard. **

**Shout-out- BTRhpgeek21- I love your stories, go read her stories. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Liam. He is Liam Hemsworth. **

**Katie's Pov**

It is funny how Kendall likes Jo, and she likes him back, but the both of them are so oblivious, to it. I wonder when he will make a move. He only holds her hand, and that's it. I had to intervene. I then saw Kendall with Jo. They were holding hands and then Jo leaned in to kiss him, but Kendall just shook her hand.

Jo had a little frown on her face. Kendall had then walked over to me. "Hey big brother, why didn't you kiss her?" I asked.

"I've never kissed anyone, and I really like Jo, so I don't want to blow it," he told me.

I had then said, "Kendall you have to relax and make a move, Jo will eventually date someone who actually makes a move." I then went to find Jo.

"Hey Jo, do you like Kendall?" I asked her.

"Yes I like him, but he isn't making a move. If he doesn't make a move, I will eventually go out with someone else," Jo responded.

I then thanked her, and left. I told Kendall and he asked me to help him. He didn't want to lose her. I then asked Shane what he thought of her.

Shane said, "Well she's hot and all, but in 7th grade, she put a note in my desk saying she liked me. Thanks Katie, I will go ask her out now."

"KATIE!" Kendall shouted. He then said, "He is going to ask out my girlfriend." Kendall decided to go to the movies on Friday to spy on them. I was going to go with them.

_Time skip until Friday _

**Kendall's Pov**

I was going to spy on Jo and Shane's date. I walked into the theater, and I heard Shane ask, "Do you like arcade games?" Jo said, "Yes." Jo asked, "Why did you ask me out?" Shane said, "Well you are cute, and smart, and kind." Shane asked, "Do you like the color red?" Jo said, "No."

I then walked over to them and said, "Hey Shane, want to buy some popcorn?" I handed him a twenty. "Awesome, I can buy a red shirt, and popcorn," he said. He then left. I took his place, and said, "Hey Jo."

**Jo: Hey Kendall**

**Kendall: Jo do you like me? **

**Jo: yes. **

**Kendal: I mean more than a friend.**

**Jo: Yes.**

**Kendall: Want to kiss?**

**Jo: Sure, but I've never kissed anyone before, I am awful at it.**

**Kendall: Jo I will guide you through it. **

**Jo: Ok.**

I took one hand, and cupped her face, and I had leaned in, and right when our lips were about to touch, I heard, "JO!" I muttered an unbelievable. I then looked who it was. It was Jo's old friend, Liam Hemsworth. He came over here, and then said, "Jo how long has it been since I saw you?"

**Jo: 7 years, you changed, in a good way.**

**Liam: so who's the dude? **

**Jo: This is Kendall; I am going to go to the bathroom real quick. **

**Liam and Kendall: Ok.**

**Liam: So you're the guy who stole my girl. **

**Kendall: Back off she's mine. **

**Liam: I will take her heart back. **

**Jo: I'm back.**

**Liam: So Jo do you want to catch up tomorrow at 3. **

**Jo: *looks at Kendall* Yes. **

**Kendall: Ok, Ok, can you please leave, so we can finish our date. **

**Jo: Liam you can stay.**

**Liam: Thanks. **

**Jo's Pov**

I still liked Liam, but I like Kendall. I will just have to figure out who the better boyfriend is. I sat down in the middle of both of them. Kendall put his arm around me. 1 for Kendall. I then saw as Liam get jealous. Liam had said, "Jo do you want some soda?" "Sure," I responded.

"So about that kiss?" Kendall asked as Liam left. I wanted to kiss him, but what if Liam comes back in. I saw Katie, so I called her over. "Katie can you stall Liam until after we kiss?" I asked her. Katie accepted. So Kendall had his arm around me, and then he started to lean in, I leaned in too. His lips are so soft. I put one hand on his chin, and the other on his chest. He felt strong.

I then moved my hands around his neck.

**Kendall's Pov**

I was kissing Jo. I had one arm around her waist, and my other hand, cupping her cheek. I then felt her tongue wanting to come into my mouth. I let her tongue in, and then after making out, I heard a noise, "Jo," Someone said. Jo and I were still making out, and then I heard, "Kendall." I slowly pulled apart, after going back in for another kiss. I saw Katie pointing, meaning Liam was coming back. I helped Jo, and she helped me, get the stuff around us, back to normal. I wrapped my arm back around her.

Liam gave Jo her soda. He had a hand on her thigh. Jo didn't seem to notice. I then heard him flirting with her. After the movie, we dropped Liam and Jo off. Katie and I walked into the apartment.

I woke up and I got ready for school. I saw my blonde haired beauty and she was leaning up against some lockers, talking to a group of girls. I started to walk up to her, and then all of the other girls left, leaving Jo by herself.

**Jo: Hey Kendall**

**Kendall: hey so about that kiss yesterday, does that mean we are an item?**

**Jo: I guess so. **

**Kendall: So…**

**Jo: I got to get to class, bye. **

I grabbed her arm, and pushed her up against the lockers. I then leaned in and kissed her. We started to make out, and then I pulled away, letting her get to class. I saw her smile as she left. I then hurried to class. I saw Jo when I was going to lunch, and then I walked over to her, and kissed her. I then said, "Want to sit together?" She smiled and accepted. I had then bought us lunch, and we dined together. We then finished. I dropped her off at her next class. Jo had kissed me goodbye.

I saw a magazine, while I was in study hall. It said, Jo Taylor is a big two timer. I opened to the page. I saw a picture of me and Jo's make out at the movies, and a picture of Liam's hand on Jo's thigh. I then said, it's just a rumor, because Jo and I have been kissing all day.

Class ended, and I had then gone to get Jo, so we could go home. I walked up to Jo and her friends, and said, "Hey babe, are you ready to go?" Jo said, "Just a second." Jo said bye to her friends, and then the two of us walked out hand in hand.

I got back to the palm woods, and dropped Jo off. But before I did, I gave her another kiss. We kissed for a few minutes, until Jo had pulled apart. I knew she was the one. I said, "I will see you tomorrow." I then left. I waited until tomorrow.

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall kept pulling me away today, and he kept kissing me. I kissed him, and then I had felt that it was annoying and cute. I realized he was the one. I waited to see what tomorrow would bring us.

**A/N I hope you like this, please review. **


	14. Jendall or Never again?

**A/N This is my story for Big Time Rush. Emma meets her superstar Kendall when he is in New York. Emma is 17. Emma tries to date him, but Kendall tells her that he has a girlfriend who is named Jo. But Jo is still away in New Zealand. So he really is available. **

**Shout-out- The BLONDE 14- hi**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I was in New York after a 7 hour flight. I was trying to get through, but the security guard wouldn't let me in. I had they decided to walk back to the hotel. I then heard this girl yell,

"You're Kendall Knight AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I then signed an autograph, and took a photo.

The girl said, "Kendall I know your single, so do you want to go on a date?"

I didn't really like her, but I covered and said, "Sorry, I just got back together with my girlfriend yesterday."

Jo was still in New Zealand. I then said a little bye to that girl, and I walked into the hotel. I heard a noise. I heard a guy say, "Jo why did you and I ever break up."

Curiosity got the best of me. I looked around the corner, and there Jo Taylor was near a jock. I said, "Jo."

"Kendall," She said. I looked at her. She got another guy. "Jo I thought you were in New Zealand," I said.

"Well about a year after I moved, I was feeling sad, so I was in my dressing room, and Brendan my costar came in. He has had a crush on me for a while. I agreed to one date. Then we kissed, then after filming we came to New York to see the ball drop and then we will go back to LA," Jo said.

So they kissed on the first date. "Jo I have a girlfriend her name is Emma," I told her lying. Jo had a sad look. I'm not sure if it was real seeing Jo here, so I had to prove a point. I leaned in to kiss her, but Jo didn't kiss me. I looked at her funny. I decided that it was real, and Jo didn't want me back I started to go to the elevator. Jo came in the elevator.

I heard her say, "Kendall how are you?" I ignored her. I still love her, but she has another man. I then looked at her, I grabbed her hands, and then I said, "Jo I never got over you." I then leaned in to kiss her, and this time she didn't lean away. I grabbed her neck, and I held her waist. She had held my chin, and put her other on my groin. I had thought what has gotten into her. I shrugged it off. Jo then moved her hand to my neck and chest. I then felt her kissing back. I had then shoved her against the elevator door.

I had then stuck a tongue into her mouth. I then pulled away, and pecked her lips. Jo said, "Kendall your girlfriend and my boyfriend?" I said, "Jo I lied about a girlfriend." I then saw Jo's boyfriend making out with Emma. I then kissed Jo the entire elevator ride to my hotel room. I kept kissing her until we got to floor 6 I then watched as Carlos came barreling out of the door. I had then stopped kissing Jo, and I looked at him.

He then said a quick hi to us, then ran back in. I then said, "So I'll see you tomorrow." I then watched as my blonde girlfriend left.

**A/N I hope you like it. Please review. **


	15. bearded

**A/N I hope you enjoy reading this. Please read big time truth or dare. I wrote. Btw that will be up after I finish. I still have to add some of your dares in. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Logan's Pov**

The guys and I had decided to make a bet. Who could grow the best beard in one month? I had already shaved a little bit, and groomed my beard, but James decided to dye his to match his hair. Carlos looked like a lion with little stubs of hair, and Kendall is actually thinking of keeping his beard, I don't know what made him want to. His eyebrows didn't go with his beard, but if he wanted it then oh well.

I walked into the lobby and sat down next to Kendall. I heard him say, "I don't know if I want to shave this." I saw Jo walk in and say, "Kendall, hey what's up?"

I think that Jo is the reason he isn't shaving. I tried to hear their conversation, as I walked away, to leave them alone.

**Kendall: Hey Jo. **

**Jo: Hey Kendall.**

**Kendall: Jo should I shave?**

**Jo: I think that you should keep it, it makes you look older. I really like facial hair.**

**Kendall: so you like facial hair on all guys. **

**Jo: no, just you. **

**Kendall: oh ok. **

He then kissed her, and she usually holds his chin, so she did. She had run her fingers over the stubs of hair. Kendall had then slowly pulled away. He and Jo then walked over here. I had said, "Jo, have you seen Camille?" she said, "Camille is at an audition."

**Kendall's Pov**

I found out, Jo likes my beard, and I couldn't help it she's so pretty. I had kissed her, and then I felt her hands going through my beard. I had pulled, away and we had gone to see Logan, he had asked about Camille, and then Jo mentioned something about her being at an audition. He then asked, "Kendall has Carlos shaved yet?" I nodded no, and then pointed at Carlos who walked into the lobby. I had then wrapped my arm around Jo, and Carlos joined our group.

I then watched as Carlos scratched his beard. He then said, "Guy's I'm shaving tonight."

Logan laughed, and then said, "Dude you know that either Kendall or I are going to win."

I had then started to say, "Guys I think we have a problem."

Jo then sat in my lap, and then said, "Continue."

I said, "Lucy's back."

She walked in, and then checked in. She came over to us, and said, "Hi."

Jo clutched my hand, and then said, "Hi what brings you here?"

Lucy said, "Well I figured, it was rude just to leave, so I decided to come back." She then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Jo was ready to pounce, but I stopped her.

I said, "Lucy you're great and all, but I have a girlfriend." I then showed my hand intertwined with Jo's. Lucy got the point and said, "Oh ok sorry." I knew she was going to try to get rid of Jo. So I had said, "Lucy, Jo and I got to bounce."

Jo and I walked away, and then I said, "Jo she is trying to get rid of you." Jo said, "Well I think that we need a plan. Ok look we can get James in on it too. I can have an "affair" with him, and then you and I "break up". After that, you tell Lucy you aren't interested, and then we eventually "Get back together"."

I agreed, and then we called James. He agreed, we then decided that tomorrow we would start our plan.

I had then said, "Jo, I'm going to drop you off." I then kissed her goodbye. Jo had then pulled away, and had run her fingers through my beard. I then left. I had then gone to 2J to get ready for bed.

I fell asleep, and then woke up at 10 AM. I then called Jo and James and said at 12 PM. It was finally noon, and then I had walked into the lobby, and then Jo nodded. I winked at her. I then saw James lean in and get ready to kiss Jo. I had then started to walk towards them. James had then pecked her lips, I mean it was acting. I yelled as Lucy walked in, "Jo how could you, go after my best friend?" I feigned shock, and hurt. Jo said, "Well we started out acting from my script, and then it just took off." I then said, "We're through." I walked back to 2J. I heard a knock. I opened the door. It was Lucy.

I had then said, "Lucy, I can't date you, because I don't have feelings for you. I still have feelings for my ex-girlfriend Jo."

Lucy said, "Kendall I know it was a plan to get rid of me, and that you and Jo aren't broken up. I know that James likes me, and only did this to get back at me. I still like you and I will do whatever it takes to get you to date me."

Lucy then left. I called Jo and she came over. I said, "Jo, Lucy found out about the plan and she won't stop until I date her. We need another plan." We had decided to call Logan.

He and Camille were willing to help. I had then called Lucy to come over. I then brought Jo to my room, and Camille and Logan were on the couch ready to get our plan into action.

**Lucy's Pov**

I had been invited by Kendall to go to 2J. I wonder if he will finally decide to date me. I knocked and then Logan and Camille answered the door. I asked, "Where's Kendall?" Logan said, "He's in his room. I'll get him." "KENDALL!" Kendall yelled, "Coming."

He came out in just jeans. I said, "If I had known you didn't have a shirt on I would've come sooner." I then saw Jo come out with Kendall's shirt on, and her jeans. Her hair was messy, and I noticed, they were going to have sex. I then ran away. I ran into James.

**Kendall's Pov**

It worked. I knew that making it look like Jo and I were about to have sex would work. I kissed Jo and she had run her fingers through my beard. I have to think, that thing is lucky. Jo likes my beard. I then brought her to my room, and had gotten my shirt off her. I put my shirt back on, and then Jo got her clothes back on. I then kissed her again and said, "We make a good team."

**A/N I hope you like this please review, and read my other story Big Time Truth or Dare. Remember if you send in dares in for that story I will use them I'm working on that story right now. So til then **


	16. age 19 and at prom?

**A/N I own nothing. All I own is the plot. Btw rated M, don't read if you don't like. **

**Pairings: Jendall, Lomille**

**Setting: its prom, what will happen? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Jo's Pov**

I was in my apartment, with Camille, and we were picking out dresses for prom. We were 19, and since we weren't at drinking age, we had to go to school still.

Camille asked, "Who asked you?"

I knew she knew, but I said, "Kendall."

She asked me to spill, and I said, "Well, he and I were watching a movie, and then once it ended he asked me." But I was thinking about what he had done before he asked me. I mean we've been together for 4 years since I got back from New Zealand.

_Flashback _

_I was invited by Kendall to go over to 2J to watch a movie. I went over, and Kendall was in his usual, sweats, with no shirt, and no socks. I walked in, and I hugged him. I then was lead to the couch by Kendall. I then heard James come out, and he had just a towel around him, and asked, "Jo what are you doing here?" I pointed to Kendall, and James mouthed an ok. Kendall and I lay on the couch and the film started. As the previews were going by, Kendall kept kissing my neck, and ear. I then turned to face him. I kissed his lips, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. He had then tried to stick his tongue in there, and I let him. I then heard the movie start, and I pulled away from Kendall. I had then realized both of us have seen this movie like 10 times. I turned to kiss Kendall, but I felt his arm go under my tank top. Kendall then started to tickle me, and I then was pinned to the couch by Kendall. He then came down to tell me something, but instead he gave me a huge wet sloppy kiss. I kissed back, and I then slowly pulled away. I then felt as Kendall let go of my arms, and then moved one to my face, and the other he held my waist with the other. I then felt him sliding up my tank top. I then took this as a moment to pull him down. I then grabbed his neck, and I pulled him towards me. Kendall then gulped and pulled away. I looked at him weird and he asked, "Will you go to prom with me?" I responded with a kiss, and then I said, "Yes." _

Present time

"JO, JO, JO…" Camille kept saying. I then focused again. We had gotten ready and waited for Kendall and Logan. I saw Kendall and immediately latched onto him. He kissed me, for about 3 minutes, and then pulled away. I saw Camille talking to Logan.

**Camille's Pov**

"Hey don't tell Kendall this, but in 5 days Jo is going to have to visit people in North Carolina," I told Logan. I then looked at Kendall and Jo, and they were kissing. We pulled them apart, and then when we went into the ballroom, we went and sat at the same table as Kendall, Jo, Carlos, and his date. Jo was on Kendall's lap, grinding into him, and kissing him.

We got their attention for a second, and I watched as they went back to doing what they were doing. I had looked, and Miss. Collins was trying to separate them. Kendall held her close to him, so Miss. Collins told them that if they were like that again, then they would get in trouble. I don't think they seemed to care, because Jo had started to do the same thing again, and I could honestly hear him moan. Their fun had to end because Gustavo wanted them to sing, and Kendall was holding onto Jo, and wouldn't let her go.

Gustavo then got Freightrain and he pulled them apart, and Kendall started to swear. Freightrain told Kendall that he had to sing. Kendall then got on stage, and so did Logan. Logan's so cute. He blew a kiss to me, and then I caught it and put it on my heart. Kendall was actually slow dancing with Jo. He was singing while dancing with her. Carlos was on stage, and James was around these girls. Logan was singing, and doing flips. It was quite funny, because Gustavo told them after Worldwide, to play Elevate. I think he told them to sing that to make sure Kendall wouldn't latch onto her.

After that song, Kendall had decided to slow dance with Jo. During their slow dance, they were kissing the entire song. How can they hold their breath that long? Kendall started to try to lift up her dress, but Miss. Collins had come over to them, and told Kendall a bunch of things. Kendall looked scared. Jo then kissed him, and they went back to what they were doing.

I then was asked by Logan to slow dance. I slow danced with him, and then he leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed him, feeling free. I then broke this kiss after a good minute. He looked so adorable. I had kissed him once more. After that, I slapped him. Kendall and Jo then sat in a chair together with Jo on his lap. Jo then decided it would be funny to put whipped cream on his lip. Logan and I sat next to them. She had licked it off of him. They honestly are the cutest couple. They have been dating for about 4 and half years. Well they were dating for a year, a year before they started their second relationship. Well technically they were dating, and then Jo got this role of a life time in New Zealand. Jo then came back due to a riot in the theater.

Well they filmed the first movie, and then the test audience hated the movie. Well from Jo I heard that they changed the entire plot. So Jo came back only to see Kendall and this girl Lucy Stone kissing in the elevator. Kendall was really confused about whom he was going to pick, but he told Logan and I that Jo was amazing, and the only reason he wasn't picking her was that she could get another role far away again. He only didn't want to pick Lucy because Jo was back. Logan, Katie and I knew that he was going to pick Jo as soon as he calmed down. I was told by Katie that Kendall went on a walk and would walk into 2J with his new girlfriend after he chose.

I went to go get my jacket from my apartment, when I opened the door, I saw Kendall making out with Jo. He then pulled apart, and then their foreheads were touching, and then their foreheads were touching. I don't think they noticed me. Kendall had said, "Jo I have to show the guys my "new" girlfriend." He then kissed her again. He then said, "Oh hey Camille."

I realized I could get my jacket later I wanted to hear what they had to say. James and Carlos came running in. I actually didn't know why finding out who Kendall picked was so important. Kendall then said, "First please don't interrupt me, and I want to say, I really hope you like my decision. I chose this person because I really like them and I don't want to change anything. The person I chose is."

Jo then walked in and said, "Hey." Kendall wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. Then the next day after they got back together, it had been very awkward. With Jo seeing Kendall and Lucy kiss, it was hard for Jo to kiss him, or hold him, because she thought it was Lucy he was thinking of the entire time. Kendall then told her that they were starting over, by pretending that she just moved into the Palm Woods. Then there was the whole necklace problem. Kendall had bought Jo this really beautiful necklace, but I saw Logan wrapping it, and I thought it was mine. Then Logan tried to tell me that it was Jo's. He then asked me back for it, so he could get it engraved, but then he gave it to Kendall so Kendall could give it to Jo. He did and then Jo texted me right after Kendall went to clean the necklace.

Jo texted me saying to come down, while she waited for Kendall. I came down and we figured out why Kendall and Logan were acting like that. Kendall had said, "Jo deserves a boyfriend who can keep her birthday straight." Jo and I walked into the apartment, and told them that they weren't bad boyfriends, and then Jo said, "Kendall you did everything you possibly could to make this day special. Even though my cabana lunch was a bust, it was so sweet of you to put all of that together."

Jo and I went camping with the guys and the Jennifers. The guys were going to do something bad I could tell it. Logan lit a fire on the sound set, it poured rain. Kendall then went with Jo to get clothes, and Logan and I went to get clothes. I then watched as Kendall had taken off his shirt, and gave the shirt to Jo. Logan wanted to get into the bear suit. So first we got him dry clothes, and then I got him into the bear suit. We walked around the corner and then we saw a shirtless Kendall kissing Jo. I had watched has he towered over her, and then they pulled apart and Jo asked, "Ken do you need new pants?" Kendall said, "Yeah." He was looking at her chest, and then he said, "Jo I think I might need new underwear." I then watched as Jo came back with underwear and pants.

Logan asked, "Why are they so attracted to each other?" Jo then helped him put his shirt on. Well technically she wasn't helping him. She was looking at his tattoos. I had looked at her, and well I don't know why she liked him. Kendall had then taken off his pants that were soaking wet. I told Logan, "If he reaches to pull his boxers off, then I'm turning around. Jo then went to his boxers, and then she started to strip him a little bit. I don't know why I'm so interested in their relationship. Well then Kendall had taken Jo and brought her into her dressing room, and they went at it I think. I had then gone back to the camp set up with Logan. Jo and Kendall came back with their hair all messy, and their lips were all swollen, and Jo had a hickey on her neck.

"Camille, Camille." I heard someone say, and I broke out of my thoughts. It was about 11PM so we all went back to 2J. , Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall, Jo and I were going to hang out and watch a movie. Logan said, "Camille we need to separate Kendall and Jo, well I mean not break them up, but not sit them next to each other." I laughed at him, and then agreed.

We all walked into the apartment and then we all sat on the couch. It was Carlos; next to him were Jo, then Kendall, then James, then Logan, and lastly me. We watched Kiss and Tell, and Kendall and Jo made out the entire movie. After the movie, we decided to play spin the bottle.

Logan spun and it landed on James. He spun again and it landed on Jo. Jo and Kendall were busy making out that they didn't notice. Jo and Kendall then separated. Logan told them that he had to kiss Jo. Kendall nearly had a fit. Logan then kissed her, and James and Carlos had to hold Kendall back. Kendall was really mad. Once Logan and Jo pulled away, and then James and Carlos let Kendall go. He immediately latched onto Jo. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Kendall. Of course it would. Jo and Kendall kissed for what seemed like an hour, but were really only 5 minutes. Kendall spun, and it landed on Logan, he spun again and it landed on James. Kendall spun again, and it landed on me. Jo had a fit, and Logan, James and Carlos held her back. Kendall kissed me, and to his surprise I kissed back. Kendall immediately pulled away. He then said, "She kissed me back."

He then went right to Jo. He held onto her, like he would never see her again. Kendall kept saying, "I'm sorry Jo, I'm sorry, please don't leave me."

Jo said, "Kendall, I know you didn't mean it, but you had to, it's okay."

Kendall then kissed her. I wonder what would happen if Jo had to leave again.

_Imagine_

_JO: I GOT THE PART, but it's in Argentina, and I will have to stay there for 2 years. _

_KENDALL: I'm happy you got the role, but what about us?_

_JO: I don't know._

_KENDALL: Whatever you decided I will be by your side. This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime._

_JO: I know, but I can't leave you behind AGAIN. _

_KENDALL: Then I'll tell you what, I'll go with you. _

_JO: Kendall what about the band? I can't take you away from them, they need you. _

_KENDALL: Jo I can't be apart from you. Do you know what happened when you left for New Zealand? I was all mopey, I was face down on the couch, and I was helpless._

_JO: Kendall how will Katie and your mom react?_

_KENDALL: Jo the guys will be fine, and Katie and my mom have the guys. I love you._

_JO: I love you too._

_Kendall tells the guys that he is moving to Argentina. _

_CARLOS: Don't leave us Kenny._

_KENDALL: Guys I love her._

_JAMES: My career was just getting started. _

_LOGAN: Dude you can wait for Jo again. _

_KENDALL: James you are the face, you don't need me, and Logan you are smart enough to take care of yourself and the guys. _

_CARLOS: So you are just going to break up our friend ship because of your girlfriend. _

_KENDALL: Well actually I am moving out of 2J, in a few days. _

_GUYS: Why?_

_KENDALL: Well Jo's dad moved out, and Jo is letting me live there with her. There is one bed, and a couch. _

"Well I got to go," I said.

Jo then said, "Guys I have to go too."

Kendall then whined, and Jo said, "Ken walk me out."

Great now Kendall and Jo would kiss the entire time. They were holding hands, and once we got to the apartment, Kendall then gave Jo a really long goodbye kiss. I walked in, and then about 3 minutes later, Jo walked in. She changed into a tank top and sweat pants. Jo and I had a conversation about prom.

**Jo: how was the prom for you?**

**Camille: well it was great I mean Logan was there. How about you?**

**Jo: well Kendall and I are completely in love, and well he is just very sweet. I found it kind of funny how latched on he gets. **

**Camille: what would happen when you go to North Carolina in 3 days?**

**Jo: I don't know, but I do know what will happen when I come back.**

**Camille: you too are so physically attracted to each other. Have you two ever done it?**

**Jo: Yeah, well we did it the day before I left for New Zealand and in my dressing room on set from when we went camping. **

**Camille: So that's why you two came back looking like you had it. **

**Jo: yep. **

**Jo: I got to take this. One second. **

**Jo: Hello.**

**Kendall: Hey baby.**

**Jo: hey, I'm with Camille right now, what's so important?**

**Kendall: Well Logan just told me that you were leaving in 3 days. **

**Jo: yeah I have to go to North Carolina. My dad wants me to meet his step brother's son's friend, and well I told my dad that I couldn't leave you here, so he told me to tell you that you could come. **

**Kendall: I fuckin love you. **

**Jo: I love you too, but I got to go. **

**Kendall: Bye baby.**

**Jo: You hang up first.**

**Kendall: No you hang up first. **

**Jo: No you hang up first.**

**Kendall: No you hang up first.**

**Camille: *Hangs up Jo's phone. **

**Camille: Jo you got a phone call.**

**Jo: from whom?**

**Camille: PJ.**

**Jo: Ok. **

**Jo: Hello.**

**PJ: Hey Josie. **

**Jo: hey PJ what's up?**

**PJ: I heard you're coming down to North Carolina for the week, and I was wondering will you go to our school prom with me. You had told me when we were about 14 that when it was time for prom, that you would go with me. **

**Jo: Um, give me a day or two to figure it out okay. **

**PJ: Ok bye Josie. **

**Jo: Bye PJ. **

**Jo: I got to call Kendall. **

**Camille: Yep. **

**Kendall: Hey Jo what's up?**

**Jo: Well my old boyfriend from North Carolina wanted to know if I could go to Prom with him, since he has no date, and well since our prom is over, and well I will be in North Carolina I decided to talk to you first. **

**Kendall: well I'm not thrilled at the thought of you going with someone else, since you are my queen, but if it makes you happy. **

**Jo: thanks Kenny bye. **

**Kendall: Bye Joey. **

**Jo: Hi PJ I'll go with you, but I have a boyfriend. **

**PJ: is this just like when you told me you had a boyfriend, and you were lying. **

**Jo: no my boyfriend is Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. We've been dating for 4 years. **

**PJ: See you soon, oh and what color dress are you wearing? **

**Jo: something Gold, and Red. I got to go bye. **

**Camille: Isn't that the same one you wore to the prom with Kendall. **

**Jo: Yes, but I'm not going to buy another dress.**

**Camille: Oh I see. What will Kendall say?**

**Jo: I honestly don't know I need to have him come over, so I can talk to him about it. **

**Camille: Well I am going to see Logan, I'll tell Kendall to come over, and remember no sex while I'm gone. **

**Jo: Yes mother. **

***5 minutes later.**

**Jo: Hey Kendall. *kisses.***

**Kendall: *kisses back, pulls away.* Hey I want to know more about this kid you're going to prom with?**

**Jo: well, first I want to ask, do you mind me wearing the same prom dress I wore when I went with you to the prom, because I really don't want to go out and spend more money. **

**Kendall: doesn't matter, as long as it makes you happy. I just don't want his hands to go north of your stomach, or south of your hips. I don't want his lips on yours. I don't want him touching you like I would. I would take off your dress and sex you right there. But as long as he doesn't do any of those I am okay with it. **

**Jo: thanks Kenny, it means a lot because I promised him when we were 14 that I would go to prom with him. Kendall Knight I wish I was going with you, nothing would make me happier than to blow you all night long. What do you want to know?**

**Kendall: His name, height, strength, favorite sport, allergies, and why you liked him? Oh I would want a hand job from you, and I would like to have my way with you Jo Taylor.**

**Jo: His name is Peter James Schmidt, the last time I saw him, he was as tall as Logan, he was as strong as Logan, he liked Soccer, he isn't allergic to anything, and I liked him because he was nice, and cute, and well he was my best friend before we dated. But don't worry I love you a lot more. You're the only guy I want to fuck me. Kendall with your long dick, and your beautiful eyes, and the way you hold me, I would love to let you have your way with me. As long as your dick is in me then I am good. **

**Kendall: Wait a minute, what does he look like? As long as I am in you then I am good. I just want your mouth on me. **

**Jo: same hair and eyes as you. I want you to tease me and to go as hard as you can.**

**Kendall: that's my brother. I just want to fuck you right now.**

**Jo: No way. I need you in me like now.**

**Kendall: you can't tell this to anyone, but my mom had me and Peter, and then she divorced my dad, and my dad kept Peter/PJ and moved to North Carolina. My mom kept me, got remarried, and had Katie, and then Katie's dad died. Let's go in a few minutes. **

**Jo: so I am going to the prom with your brother. Fuck me as hard as you can Kendall.**

**Kendall: yep. Jo you're words are giving me a hard on.**

**Jo: what happens now? We fuck.**

**Kendall: this. *kisses her passionately, and then pulls away.* **

**Jo's Pov**

I was going to prom with Kendall's brother. I honestly didn't know what to do. I then kissed him more passionately to show him that I loved him more. Kendall shoved me onto the couch, and he then started to kiss down my neck. I had started to unbutton his plaid shirt. I then got that off, and I had another shirt to go through, I started to play with the hem line, and then I felt him start to give me a hickey. He then hit my sweet spots. Kendall then pulled off my tank top, and he started to kiss my chest. I then ripped off his white tee shirt. I kissed all of his muscles, and I started to rub my hands on them. He started to play with the hem line of my sweat pants. I had then felt him dip his hand into my underwear. He then started to feel around. I pulled down his pants, and then I reached inside his boxers, and pulled out his dick. It was so long. I had then started to stroke it, and I then flipped him around, so I was on top. I pulled down my sweat pants, and his pants, leaving me in just my bra and my underwear, and him in just boxers. Kendall then flipped me around, and started to unclip my bra. It fell down, and then he started to kiss one, and massage the other. I moaned, and then I started to grind my hips to his, seeking friction. I had felt his penis rub against me. Kendall decided that he wanted to have the control. He had then opened my legs, and stuck his head in there. He started to kiss my thighs and tease me. He then licked my clit, and I screamed his name. I decided that he got to taste me, so I get to taste him. I pulled his head out, and I looked at him. I kissed him, and he grabbed my ass, and started to rub it with his hand. He stuck his finger in the crack and I shivered. I then pulled away and grabbed his penis. I put a little bit in my mouth. I started to suck, and I licked the underside. I then heard him moan. Kendall had then thrusted once in my mouth and I then held his hips back. And I licked his tip. I started to suck on his tip. Kendall moaned and groaned my name. He then came in my mouth. Kendall then pulled out, and had lifted up my left leg. We then had sex, and we were lying in my bed naked. Kendall was sleeping and I was falling asleep. I fell asleep.

_30 minutes later_

"JO! JO! I told you not to have sex while I was gone, but no you go with your hot boyfriend and have sex."

I said, "We didn't have sex."

Camille said, "Why is Kendall shirtless in your bed?"

I said, "He got shirtless, and he laid down with me."

Camille said, "Why are you shirtless?"

I said, "Well I guess during the time we were asleep, it came off."

Kendall then woke up, and wrapped his arms around me and he said, "Baby why is Camille here?"

I then said, "Well she thinks we had sex, but I keep telling her we didn't."

Kendall said, "Camille we didn't have sex, Jo and I just slept together."

Camille said, "Kendall get out of the bed for a second." I held his hand, and then Kendall walked out of the bed, not noticing he wasn't wearing pants, or boxers, and Camille shielded her eyes. I then grabbed Kendall and pulled him back into bed. Camille said, "Jo why did you lie to me?"

I said, "Because you didn't want me and Kendall to have sex, but we did, and I didn't want to be the one to tell you." Kendall started to finger me under the covers, and then I slapped Kendall's arm.

"Well Kendall out." Camille said. Kendall just stayed put. Camille then left in a huff. I honestly don't know what her deal is. Maybe she likes Kendall; I mean she called him hot. I then pulled Kendall's hands out, and fell asleep.

I woke up, and Kendall was sleeping. I kissed him, until he woke up. Kendall woke up and as soon as he saw me, he started to kiss me. I then felt him try to take the covers off. I then wrapped my arms around him, and he then pulled away and asked, "Did we have sex?" I nodded, and I got out of bed. I then got my clothes, and went into the bathroom in my room. I showered and then I came out. Kendall went in, but he needed clothes. He found some lying around. He put them on after showering. He asked me to style his hair.

Kendall had really short hair, so I just spiked it up. He looks adorable. I then kissed him, and he said, "Okay I want to know what will happen with PJ."

I just said, "Nothing really, we will go to prom together, then I will get dropped off at home."

_Time Skip_

I was at my house with Kendall. My mom was staying with my grandmother, and my dad was on a business trip. So we had the house to ourselves. Camille decided to come along. I had gotten ready for the prom with Camille, while Kendall just sat on the couch. The doorbell rang, and Kendall opened the door. I was almost ready, and then I heard Kendall mutter a "hi."

I heard PJ ask, "Is Jo your sister?"

Kendall just said, "Just shut the hell up."

I could tell Kendall didn't want me to go with him. I walked down the stairs, after grabbing my purse. I said, "Hi PJ."

PJ responded with "Hi Jo, who is this guy?"

I said, "Oh Well he is your brother."

PJ said questioning, "Brother?"

Kendall said, "When dad and mom split, mom got me and Katie, and you went with dad. You moved to North Carolina, and we stayed in Minnesota. I'm still older than you though."

Kendall wrapped his arm around me, and said, "My relationship with these girls is, Camille is my best friend's girlfriend, or Jo's best friend. And Jo, she is my girlfriend, or as I like to call it my sex partner." I slapped his arm, trying to get him to not spill our sex relationship.

I said, "But Kendall said I could go to the prom with you. But he might have wanted to say is that I am his queen. As in prom queen, we never lose because it goes by longest couple vote. So please don't pull anything."

PJ said, "Okay."

I went with Camille to get something.

I could hear:

**Kendall: I don't care what you say or do because there is one thing you can't have, JO'S VIRGINITY. **

**PJ: it doesn't matter because I will take her back, and she will be mine. **

**Kendall: yeah right Jo would never go out with you. **

**PJ: but she is.**

**Kendall: if you try anything on her, and I mean anything, I will kill you. **

**PJ: Jo will hate you. **

**Kendall: no she won't because she doesn't even like you.**

**PJ: I look just like you. **

**Kendall: but who is Jo dating? Not you.**

**PJ: JO! Are you ready?**

**Jo: I'm on my way down. **

**Kendall: take this. **

**PJ's Pov**

I hate this guy; he tries to steal my Jo away from me. But I heard him say, "Take this."

I wonder what that means. Jo came down and man she looked really pretty. Kendall had went up to her, picked her up and twirled her around. He then put her down, and said, "Goodbye kiss."

He then started to make out with Jo. I heard Camille say, "Jo." She then pulled away from him, giving him one last hug, and a peck on the lips. I could tell that she really liked this Kendall guy. But I will charm her. As soon as she and I got to my car, I pulled out roses, and Jo thanked me. I saw Kendall get into his car. I think he is going to spy on us. Camille jumped into the car with him. They started to follow us. I put my hand on Jo's thigh, as I drove my car.

Kendall started to blast music in his convertible. We could hear his music, then I asked Jo, "Jo why is your boyfriend, my brother, over protective?"

She said, "First please move your hand, and he just loves me. I mean when we had sex he kept asking if I was comfortable if I needed anything, and then he kept telling me that he loved me. Every day in the morning and in the night he tells me he loves me, and it's really sweet. He loves me too much to let me go."

I moved my hand and asked, "Why do you like him?"

Jo said, "Well he is really sweet he sang to me under my window, he asked me out to his party, he asked me out to the school dance, he always tells me he loves me, he tells me how pretty I am, he loves kissing me, he snuck me out when I was grounded to go to prom, he got me an autograph from Jordin Sparks, Miranda Cosgrove, Dak Zevon, Snoop Dogg, and Justin Bieber. He came to the airport just to kiss me goodbye, he bought me a puppy, he takes me on a date every Friday night, he tucks me in every night, he sleeps with me, he has tattoos, he plays the guitar, he is tall, he is strong, he has the most adorable smile, he has dimples, he bought me an iSlab, he dedicated 2 songs to me, he plays hockey, he told me he loved me in front of the entire world on TV, he has a big penis, he is great in bed, he cooks, he wears beanies, he got me into his music video, and well he is just a sweet guy."

It was kind of awkward when Jo said he had a big penis. I mean I had a big penis too, but maybe I could get her to like me. I asked, "How big?"

Jo said, "12 and half inches, but when he gets a hard on its 13."

Damn he was big, I had an 11 inch. I opened the door for Jo, and she got out. I saw Kendall and Camille come in. Kendall hid behind a bush and he then called Jo. Jo then picked up her phone and said, "I got to take this."

I could hear their conversation.

**Jo: Hey babe what's up?**

**Kendall: Jo I miss you.**

**Jo: I saw you like just a half an hour ago.**

**Kendall: well I don't know. I just need you. **

**Jo: I wish you were here. **

**Kendall: turn around. **

Jo then turned around, and she saw Kendall and kissed him. Kendall smirked with victory. He had grabbed her butt, and hoisted her up. I then said, "Jo." Jo pulled away and I said, "Jo let's dance." Jo slowly pulled away from Kendall, Kendall then walked away. Jo then came to dance with me. I leaned in to kiss her, but Kendall came by and he punched me. We may be brothers but still, he didn't have to do that. We decided to go home. Unfortunately it was Kendall and Jo in Kendall's car, and I rode home with Camille.

**Kendall's Pov**

I saw my brother try to kiss my girlfriend. Jo was mad at me, but I knew that she would stop in a little bit. I then put my right hand on her thigh, while the other one was on the wheel. I had asked, "Jo what's wrong?" I rubbed her thigh.

Jo asked, "Why Kendall, why would you ruin the prom for your brother?"

I said, "Jo he tried to kiss you. I'm sorry but I love you, and I can't let any guy try to tear us apart."

Jo said, "Kendall right now I don't know what to think. Are you the sweet guy I met 6 years ago, or are you the selfish guy who wants his girlfriend just for himself, and I wouldn't have let him kiss me I would've slapped him. Kendall I know you think of me as the girl, who I need to protect every second, but I'm old enough to make my decisions, and I think we need to take a break."

I thought Jo was really mad at me. I need to fix this. But then she just broke up with me. I pulled over and slammed on the brakes. I looked at her weirdly. I said, "C'mon Jo can we please talk about this."

Jo just said, "Kendall isn't it obvious you obviously don't trust me enough to hang out with your brother, for his prom, and I don't want a boyfriend who is bossy, and too protective. I've known you for years, and if it was Jett then ok, but it was my friend, and you punched him. Kendall I really like you but I don't want to go through what just happened again."

I silently cried. I loved her. I then heard her ask, "Can you please start the car, and take me home?" I then drove back home, and she walked in. Jo obviously told Camille, and then Camille came at me, and slapped me across the face. I figured I will make it up to Jo tomorrow. I then thought where am I going to sleep. There were two beds one for Jo and the other was for Camille. Jo said, I could sleep in her room, but I can't sleep in the same bed as her.

**Jo's Pov**

I told Kendall that he could stay in my room because there is a really comfy chair in here, and there are no other beds. Well it wasn't a problem when we were dating, but now it is. I fell asleep. I woke up at 8 AM with Kendall Knight sleeping next to me. I had my hands on his nice warm stomach. I then leaned in and kissed him. I forgot that we were broken up. I instantly pulled away, and I heard Kendall say, "Jo you just can't keep your hands off of me even when we are broken up." I said, "Kendall I forgot that we were broken up. I just saw you, and it brought back so many memories, and I thought everyone deserves a second chance."

Kendall instantly kissed me and then his hands went to my butt, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and then I felt him start to grind against me. I then pulled away from him, and I had my arms around his neck. I then watched as Kendall stood up with me on him, and he had carried me out to the kitchen. He had to adjust his hands. Since no one else was up, Kendall sat me on one of the tables. I looked in his eyes and they were a different shade of green. Kendall then started to make out with me, and then I heard Camille say, "Gross." Kendall then said, "Oh what about this." I knew he was going to play dirty. Kendall then started to give me a huge wet and sloppy kiss, as he removed any space between us. I slowly pulled away.

Kendall, Camille and I got on to the next plane to LA. It turned out that my ticket was near the window, and Kendall was right next to me, and then some good looking guy was right next to Kendall. Camille sat near two fat and ugly people. I felt bad for her. As soon as the plane got ready to go, I could see the guy next to Kendall was staring at me. Kendall noticed, and then he started to kiss me. It was very tender. I felt him try to stick his tongue in, and I finally let him. I held his neck, and then I felt Kendall unbuckle his seatbelt and then he unbuckled mine. He pulled away, and said, "I saw a bathroom." He grabbed my hand and he got up to use the bathroom. He dragged me with him. As I exited the isle, the other guy slapped my butt. Once we got into the bathroom, I told Kendall, and he told me that he would take care of him later.

About an hour later, Kendall and I are naked panting in the tiny cramped bathroom. Kendall had just entered me. He pulled out, and we then kissed. We got our clothes on, and had freshened up. I heard Kendall say to the other guy, "Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again."

The other guy just said, "Chill, I touched her because she is hot."

Kendall said, "Well touch her again and I will have you…"

I cut them off by saying, "Hi yeah it's kind of awkward to be in position, but I don't like you." I said to the other guy.

I grabbed Kendall's hand and held it, as I buried my head into his neck. Kendall then lifted up his arm rest, and leaned in. I kissed him. His hand was on my back, and he put his arm under my shirt, and started to feel around. I then pulled away from him. I said, "Kendall Knight, I will sex you later but not now." Kendall just pulled his arm out after squeezing. I held his hand after, and I rested on him. I woke up with an hour left. **(A/N pretend North Carolina to California is a 9 hour flight).**

I saw Kendall sleeping. I took a photo of him, and I heard the guy next to Kendall shake him, and say, "Yo buddy wake up before I sex your hot girlfriend." Kendall woke up, and stood defensively in front of me. That guy is a really big asshole. He woke up my little Kenny. I grabbed Kendall's hand I then I kissed him on the lips.

After an hour, we got home. Kendall brought me into my room, and in my bed. He sexed me, and then Camille walked in. We quickly got our clothes on. Kendall hid in the closet. Unfortunately the closet was sound proof. Camille asked, "Jo if you weren't dating Kendall who would you be dating?"

I said, "Umm. Logan or Carlos." She then asked do you have a boyfriend? I said, "Yes."

Camille asked "Jo what were you doing to your boyfriend before you left for North Carolina?"

I said, "Fucking him."

Camille then left, and Kendall came out he just kissed me. Logan walked in 10 minutes later and asked, "Kendall have you heard this." Camille's voice came on.

It sounded like this.

**Camille: Jo do you have a boyfriend?**

**Jo: yes. **

**Camille: Who?**

**Jo: Carlos.**

**Camille: what were you doing to him before you left for North Carolina? **

**Jo: Fucking him.**

Kendall got so mad. He asked, "Jo why would you do that to me?" I said, "Kendall, listen when you were in the closet, Camille asked me, Jo if you weren't dating KENDALL who would you be dating? I said Umm. Logan or Carlos. Then she asked me do you have a boyfriend? I said yes. Then she said what were you doing to him before you left for North Carolina? I said fucking him, because the day before we left for North Carolina, we had sex.

Kendall looked at Logan and Camille, and asked, "Why are you too trying to tear us apart?"

Logan said, "I like Jo, and Camille likes Kendall."

Kendall said, "Too bad, Jo is all mine, and I am all hers." We then kissed and Logan and Camille left. I looked at Kendall and asked, "Kendall why do you like me?" Kendall said, "Well you're pretty, you keep me grounded, you have blonde hair, you have brown eyes, you are jealous, you are devious, you like me when you could date any guy, because you are really hot, you don't wear a lot of makeup, you always smell like blue raspberry, or French vanilla, you are great in bed, and you satisfy all of my needs. Why do you like me?"

I said, "Well you have blonde hair, you have tattoos, you sing amazingly, your sweet, you could have any girl you want, because you're really hot, you have green eyes, you sometimes get a little beard, and I really like that, you are really protective, you always smell like cinnamon, you're great in bed, you have a big penis, you are well what any girl could want in a guy, and you picked me."

He kissed me like he would never see me again, because without him I am always lonely, without him, I couldn't function, but with him I am happy. We have this special bond that is forever.

**A/N sorry for the cheesy ending, I just got tired of having this on my laptop, I am working on one more one shot, and then I will finish most of my stories, and don't forget to review. **


	17. Big Time Lies

**A/N I saw a title called big time lies, so I just went with it. Most of this is the past, and James' memories. Warning M rated for later on. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**James' Pov**

Everyone has a secret, like liking someone, like cheating on someone, like having a big fear, or that they have stage freight. I've been lying to my 3 best friends. They would ask me who I liked, and I would tell them no one, or the new girl. They would try to guess, and they would laugh at how I would never get a girlfriend. They think that I'm a player, they think I don't care for girls, they think that I date a girl then dump her a day later. I really hate it; all of the girls in LA seem to like Kendall. He's not even hot. In Minnesota all of the girls liked me. Logan has this girl who attacks him, and kisses him every time she sees him, Carlos is too childish to get a girlfriend, and Kendall just makes out with his girlfriend every chance he gets. I just want to fall in love, make out until my lips are swollen, and have company.

It's the fact that I'm in love with my best friend's girlfriend that affects me. Yeah I'm in love with Jo Taylor, Kendall's girlfriend. She's beautiful. She has honey blonde hair, big brown eyes, perfect lips, she isn't like playboy models, and she loves being herself. Jo loves guys who are always honest, she loves tall guys, she loves flowers, and she loves guys who can hold up a conversation. She's dating, my best friend, and I can't help but feel an attraction towards her. That day that we met her, and she lied to us and told us that she had a boyfriend, I was crushed and I knew Kendall was too. I backed off knowing that since she was taken, it wasn't right to go after a girl who's taken. Kendall however liked her so much he decided to hang out with her, and flirt with her, even though she was "taken". I was hesitant to hang out with a girl as beautiful as Jo.

Kendall walked in after our day off, and as did the other guys and I. We had told our stories of what we did throughout the day. Logan went first and told us how he tried to sneak into an all-girls school, and he stood up in front of them and said, he was a boy and boys are not stupid, because he read some math lady's book cover to cover, and understood it. The girls then beat him up. Carlos went next telling everyone that he caught lightning being a thief. Carlos thought it was Mr. Bitters, Buddha Bob, Tyler, and Lightning who stole his helmet. I went telling them how I was being an actor, and I practiced with Camille, and we went to the audition place, and I got the role on my first audition, and she didn't get one until her 32ND audition. I beat Camille out for the role. Kendall went last, telling us how he got to spend his day with Jo, and how she lied about having a boyfriend, and her little scheme. Kendall then ended it by saying, "I have a date with her."

I was mad, I mean I liked her, but I backed off. Kendall challenges her, and he gets a date with her. What does she see in him? I then went to my room and I just sat there wondering. Why does Jo like him? I then thought I have to steal her from him. Someone knocked. I went to open the door, seeing as I was the only one in the apartment. Well Kendall was getting changed, so I opened the door, and Jo was there. She looked beautiful. She asked, "Where's Kendall?"

I couldn't lie to her, but I needed to break her and Kendall up. I said, "He went with his ex- girlfriend to the mall, he told me that he wanted to find another girl to be with."

Jo then asked, "James can I stay here, until Kendall gets back?"

I said, "Jo I don't think that is a good idea, you should go to your apartment."

Jo then nodded, and left. She gave me a hug before she did, and I felt the sparks. She gave amazing hugs. She muttered something about killing Kendall. Kendall walked out of his room, and asked, "James who was at the door?"

I said, "Jo, she said, that she was going to the mall with an ex-boyfriend."

Kendall blew up into flames. He then went into his room and didn't come out. I now lied to two of my friends. Logan and Camille walked in and asked, "Why is Jo mad?"

I said, "Kendall was cheating on her."

I lied again to two more of my friends. I had to stop lying. I then said, "Guys do you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

They said, "Yes."

I said, "The truth is I like Jo, and I told her that Kendall was cheating on her, and I told Kendall that Jo was cheating on him."

Logan froze, and Camille just slapped me. She then left. I'm assuming that she is going to tell Jo.

I got Logan to unfreeze.

Jo was at the pool, and she was sitting there looking like an angel, and Kendall walked out saying, "James, I'm still going to the pool do you want to come." I nodded no, and Kendall walked downstairs to the pool. I snuck down, hiding in a plant. Kendall gave her a dirty look, as he sat down. Jo stripped into a bikini, and Kendall was staring at her butt, and at her boobs. It was obvious that he still liked her. Jo jumped into the water, and was floating on one of the rafts. Kendall had been staring at her so much that he started to drool. Carlos said, "KENDALL quit drooling over Jo."

Carlos had then said, "Jo Kendall was…"

Kendall cut him off by covering his mouth.

Carlos broke free and said, "Kendall was drooling over you."

Kendall went back to the apartment, mad at Carlos, and I walked into 2J, and Kendall was in his room.

Jo came into the apartment. Kendall had come out and said, "What is she doing here?"

Jo said, "Kendall, we need to talk."

Kendall and Jo went to the corner, and I went to the top of the balcony. I could hear their conversation. Jo said, "Kendall, Camille told me that James liked me, and I knocked earlier asking where you were, and James said that you were at the mall with your ex-girlfriend."

Kendall said, "Jo Logan told me that James told him that you were with your ex- boyfriend at the mall." Kendall looked at her, and she looked at him, and then they were making out. I slid down the slide, and Camille said, "They are going to go at it."

Kendall and Jo pulled away. We decided to watch a movie. Jo and Camille got changed, and Jo had gotten some food. She put skittles, popcorn, chips, and veggies into different bowls, and as she was doing so, Kendall wrapped his arms around her, and started to kiss her neck. He kissed from her neck to her lips. Jo giggled, and Carlos said, "Stop laughing, let's go and have some food." The veggies were for Logan. I sat near Carlos so I didn't have to watch Kendall and Jo acting all lovey dovey. Kendall and Jo were making out mostly the whole movie. When they weren't, Jo was feeding Kendall snacks, and drinking from her drink. Kendall and Jo were making out so much that they didn't notice others were in the room.

I said after the movie was over and after Kendall and Jo stopped kissing, "Jo you look mighty fine in those jeans, they fit you just right." Kendall said, "Diamond you better not be hitting on my girlfriend."

Kendall then started to make out with Jo again. This time I could see part of Jo's butt. I stared, and then Kendall and Jo pulled away, and Kendall said, "Yo Diamond, I know she's beautiful and all but stop staring at my girl."

Kendall started to kiss her again, and he would moan, and he grabbed her butt, and gave it a squeeze. Jo moaned, and I said, "Kendall if you want to kiss Jo, bring it into another room."

Kendall said, "No."

He started to kiss Jo, and Jo pulled away, and she put her hands all over his chest, and she rested her head in his neck. Camille said, "Let's go play a game."

Logan was holding Camille in his lap, and Jo was in Kendall's lap. We sat down, and we went through our games. Carlos wanted to play Mario, so we played Mario Kart. It was one verse one. Carlos went against Logan. Carlos won because Logan was driving so slowly, so Logan was out. I versed Kendall, and Kendall won, because he had a blue shell, and blew me up, and he won. I was out, and Jo went against Camille. Camille won, so they had to pick a name out to see who would sit out and go to the championship. Kendall ended up skipping the next round going to the championship. Jo and Kendall made out until it was Kendall's turn. Kendall then went against Camille, and Kendall won. Kendall got a huge kiss from Jo. JO had broken my heart, when she started to unbutton the top two buttons of Kendall's shirt. She pulled away after that.

Jo had put her hands on Kendall's chest, and then Camille had said, "Jo please don't strip your boyfriend while we are here."

Jo nodded and pulled away from Kendall. Kendall held his arms around her. Kendall had said, "Okay I want to play truth and only truth, and nothing but the truth."

We decided to play. Kendall went first, "James what's your biggest secret?"

I said, "I like your girlfriend in more than a friend way."

I then went and I asked Carlos, "Do you like any of these girls in the room?"

Carlos said, "No."

Carlos asked Logan, "Do you like that new hot girl from 4R?"

Logan said, "I mean she's cute and all, but I don't like her."

Logan asked Camille, "Camille who else in this room would you date?"

Camille said, "Kendall, because he is a total sweetheart, and Jo always says that."

Camille asked Jo, "Jo who was your first time with?"

Jo said, "Um well I had my first time with this guy and his name was Kendall. He had green eyes and dimples."

Camille squealed, "Your first time was with Kendall, I'm so happy for you."

Kendall blushed, because he had taken her virginity. Jo asked, "Kendall who was your first time with?"

Kendall said, "You."

They then awed with Camille, and then they started to make out. They pulled away, and we played another game. We had been playing for a long time, and we all fell asleep. I managed to stay up, and I saw Jo was up too. Jo had asked, "James why did you lie to me about Kendall going to the movies with his ex- girlfriend?"

I said, "Jo I really like you, and when you and Kendall got together, it killed me, so I felt the need to break you two up. You guys are constantly making out, and it kind of bothers me. I can't stop thinking about you. I fell hard for you and you are stuck in my mind. I can't get you out. I know you are dating Kendall, but why are you dating him?"

Jo said, "Well first I can stop the part of our constant make outs, but I can't control the third part, or the first. I like Kendall because he is tall, he is such a sweetheart, he respects my feelings, he cares for me, I like his eyes, his abs, his tattoos, and I like his dimples. Kendall gets really jealous, he loves to prove he is right, he loves to win, he loves to compete, he sings amazingly, he plays the guitar, and he is a bad boy."

I asked, "Jo what does he do to make you feel special?"

Jo said, "Kendall takes me on picnics, and he brings his guitar, and he sings me songs, and dedicates them to me. He is just full of surprises, and I love it."

I saw Kendall wake up, and he saw Jo up, so he started to make out with her, and he put an arm around her. Jo then pulled away, and said, "Babe James is up."

Kendall said, "Yeah, oh ok."

Jo did something, and Kendall caught on. Kendall just wrapped his arm around Jo's waist, and he snuggled into her. I felt really jealous. Jo had said, "Kendall stop."

I asked, "What is he doing?"

Jo said, "He is tickling my stomach, and nipping at my neck."

Kendall pulled away from Jo, and he had pulled her close. I fell asleep.

**Jo's Pov**

James liked me, and Kendall liked kissing me. James fell asleep, and I said, "Kendall, you know James likes me."

Kendall said, "Jo, I like you and I need everyone to know it."

That was so sweet. Kendall kissed me from my neck up to my lips. I had my legs wrapped around him. Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist, and he started to slide my shirt up. I slapped his chest and said, "Kendall Knight our friends are right here, we cannot have sex right here."

Kendall said, "Jo sex me in your apartment."

I said, "Ken my dad is there."

Kendall said, "Jo I need you now."

I said, "Well you will have to wait."

Kendall said, "Jo either you sex me in your apartment, or I will sex you in my bedroom."

I let Kendall take me to his bedroom. He got my clothes off and I got his off. We had sex, and Kendall kissed my lips and he said, "Jo lets go back outside."

I said, "No Kendall you want me, so you're gonna get me. I'm not leaving until morning."

Kendall said, "Jo with you here naked, it's making me very horny."

I said, "Good, you can be horny."

I ran my thigh along the inside of his thigh. Kendall started to moan. I had then started to excite his lower half, by grinding against him. Kendall was already hard. I let him suffer with it though. Kendall had said, "Jo you're leaving me with this." I nodded. I then gave him a blowjob, and I got ready for the day. Kendall still laid there naked. I walked in in the morning, and I had seen Kendall naked. He had the blanket covering himself. I just moved the blanket down. I waited a few minutes, and I pushed it back. I saw James and I said to myself, "Jo you're with Kendall, you had sex with Kendall, the man you love." Kendall came out with just boxers on, and James looked at me. Kendall said, "Hey James, Hey Carlos, Jo I need you to fuck me again. Oh sorry guys I kind of forgot you were here for a second."

James looked pissed. I said, "Kendall you can wait."

James said, "I'm going to the pool."

Carlos said, "Kendall you know James likes Jo right."

Kendall said, "Yeah I heard about it, why can't he just get himself a beautiful masterpiece?"

I hit his chest. Carlos said, "I don't know, maybe because you and Logan tell all of the girls he actually likes that he is a big player, and only cares for himself."

Kendall said, "It's not my fault I stopped telling them that once Jo was mine."

Carlos said, "Kendall until you make it up to James, I'm quitting Big Time Rush."

Kendall said, "Carlos you can't quit."

Carlos said, "I just did."

Kendall said, "How do I make it up to him? Carlos help me."

Carlos said, "Let him have one date with Jo, and then he will realize that she doesn't like you. Jo will then say that this night has been fun but I really like Kendall. James will understand, but Kendall don't go out with Jo just yet, you have to wait until James understands."

Kendall asked, "What if he never understands?"

Carlos said, "Then you can't be with her for a while."

Kendall shrieked, and he held me close. I felt his warm chest, as he held me. Carlos then left. I said, "Ken I am going to talk to James."

Kendall said, "Fine, but one thing, goodbye kiss."

I kissed him goodbye, and he turned it into a make out session. Kendall and I then parted. He looked a little sad. I said, "Ken stop with the pouty face, it makes me feel bad. Fine if you stop then I will have sex with you later."

Kendall had a grin on and I left. I saw James out by the pool he was talking to himself. I snuck up behind him, and I sat on the chairs. I pulled up a fake text app, and I wrote from Kendall, and the message said, "Jo you don't want to kiss me, you don't look at me the same, and you don't feel the same way for me, we are through." I pretended to cry, and James noticed. He asked why I was crying and I showed him the text. He wrapped his arms around me, and he said, "Jo I would never break up with you."

I asked, "James would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

James said, "Yeah, I am going to go upstairs and gloat."

I said, "Okay."

I had to tell Kendall what was going on. I called him. Kendall said, "Hey baby."

I said, "Hey, are you alone?"

Kendall said, "Yeah."

I said, "Come down to the pool it's really important. Meet me in the second cabana."

Kendall said, "Okay."

I walked to the cabana. Kendall walked in moments later.

He had no shirt on and jeans on.

I shut the cabana door, and said, "Okay now you are here, I will tell you what's going on with James. I told him that you said, Jo you don't want to kiss me, you don't look at me the same, and you don't feel the same way for me, we are through. James now has a date with me tomorrow, I don't want to go, but Carlos said it was part of the plan. He was going to gloat in front of you when he next saw you."

Kendall said, "Okay I understand."

I said, "Ken we can't kiss for a while."

Kendall said, "Yeah but we have right now."

Kendall then shoved me against the back of the cabana and started to make out with me. I then felt him kissing up and down my neck. I had my arms around his neck. I touched his chest, and I cupped his face. Kendall had one arm around my waist, and the other on the back of my neck. He stuck his tongue in, and then he pulled away. Logan accidentally walked in and said, "Wow you guys are going at it in a cabana."

Kendall said, "No we aren't."

Logan said, "Carlos is coming I got to go."

Kendall said, "Carlos."

He pulled away from me, and he brought Carlos into the cabana. Carlos said, "So I heard James and you have a date." He looked at me, and said, "You have to get him not to like you."

I asked, "How?"

Carlos said, "Well you can either act disgusting, talk about Kendall the whole time, force him to watch girly movies, or you could say that your agent wants him to go out with another New Town High star."

When did he become so smart? Kendall said, "What if I were to humiliate Jo, and then James will feel bad. Jo will "hate" me, and then Jo will find James a model."

I said, "How?"

Kendall said, "We can do a live interview tomorrow."

Kendall kissed my forehead, and then he said, "Carlos tell Gustavo."

Carlos left, and Kendall tried to strip me in the cabana. I had pulled away and left the cabana. I went to my apartment and got a full nights rest. I woke up and I turned on the TV I was going to watch Big Time Rush's interview. Kendall didn't mean anything he said, so I wanted to hear what Kendall said about me.

Interviewer: So guys any special girls in your life?

James: this girl named Jo Taylor.

Carlos: No one yet, I'm looking for love.

Logan: Camille Roberts.

Kendall: I had a thing for Jo Taylor, but she isn't who she says she is, she is shallow, mean, selfish, and she only cares for herself.

Interviewer: I thought you two were dating.

Kendall: we were until I caught her cheating on me.

Interviewer: Any shout outs you would like to give?

James: Jo Taylor I love you.

Logan: Camille Roberts is amazing.

Carlos: Katie Knight hi.

Kendall: I hate you Jo Taylor.

Interviewer: we will take some questions from fans.

Question 1: James aren't you worried that you going to cause drama between you and Kendall?

James: No, because I think Kendall is cool with it.

Kendall: I am not cool with it, I loved her, and I can't bear to be separated from her. I couldn't stand to see her kiss her cast mate while they were filming so I wonder what it will be like now.

James: Kendall we are in an interview chill out.

Interviewer: Okay boys that is all we have time for, we would now like to interview Jo Taylor, and hear her half of the story.

Then it went to commercial, and I was called down to the studio. When they went back to being on air, Kendall, James and I were sitting in the chairs. The interviewer introduced me, and asked, "So what is the drama between you three?"

Kendall started, "I had loved her, but she cheated on me."

I said, "Well we were practicing for our scene, and I had asked you to help me two weeks in advance, and you said yes, then when it came to actually helping me, you forgot, I asked Trevor, to help me, since he is playing that part. He helped me, and you walked in on us kissing. You believed what you saw, and since we had to film right away I couldn't tell you, what happened, then I received a text from you and it said, 'we're through'."

James said, "Well Jo now that we are on live TV, will you go out with me?"

I looked at Kendall and he looked hurt. I said, "I can't I still have feelings for my ex- boyfriend."

Kendall smiled. I then said, "By the way it's not Kendall."

Kendall's smile went right off his face. James said, "I'm happy as long as she and Kendall aren't dating, then I'm good."

The interviewer said, "Okay now that we have that answered, we will move on to interviewing Katy Perry, and Justin Bieber."

The guys and I left the stage. James left with Logan, Carlos and Gustavo. I saw Kendall and he came up to me. He said, "You are an amazing actress." He kissed me on the lips and he wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around him. We had then spent about 5 minutes of making out on the interview lot. Wait what if they see us?

I pulled away, and I said, "Ken what if they see us?"

Kendall just kissed me again. I pulled away, and we had driven home.

We got tweets asking us to check out a link on twitter. We clicked on the links, and it showed part of Katy Perry and Justin Bieber's interview. We watched, and then the interviewer said, "Stop what is going on over there."

Justin said, "I thought Kendall hated her."

Katy said, "Are they lying to their fans."

Interviewer said, "We will call them in tomorrow."

I said, "This is bad Ken."

Kendall and I got tweet spams, we got spammed with questions. Kendall and I went into the interview place holding hands, and the interviewer said, "I'm here with Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor. Hi guys, we were interviewing Katy and Justin yesterday after you guys, and we saw Kendall and you kissing. I thought Kendall said, he hated you."

Kendall said, "Look guys, rushers, haters, I am sorry but that was all a façade on Jo's and my part. We had been told by a person that James Diamond had feelings and wouldn't be in Big Time Rush if we continued dating. We cannot reveal who told us. We faked a break up so James would not notice and forget about his little crush on Jo."

I said, "I really feel bad for doing this, but James I really like Kendall. No offense or anything, but he really needs to learn what no means."

Kendall and I had said a goodbye after we finished, and we went to his car. Kendall kissed me on the lips, and we went to the back seat. I had said, "Ken."

Kendall parted from my neck and said, "Yeah babe, I'm really horny, I need you right now."

I said, "Fuck me as hard as you want." I let him have his way. Kendall gave me about 4 hickeys, and he kept his dick in my mouth for a while. He had just kept it in my mouth and said, "Suck my cock Jo, suck it. Make me cum in your mouth. Make me get turned on; make me want to touch your tits."

**Kendall's Pov**

I moaned against her, she would suck, and nibble, until forever. I had a little bit of pre cum dripping into her mouth. Jo would swallow, and then she would continue. I had grabbed her breasts and I kneaded them in my hands. I then pulled away after a little bit. I then felt her still sucking on my dick. I said, "Jo I'm almost there, take my cock in as much as possible." Jo had taken in my whole 11 inch cock. I felt her start to release some of it. She then licked the tip. I came in her mouth. Jo had kept sucking on my dick. I said, "Jo you like my dick, you love it, well it's my turn to turn you on." Jo didn't want to part with it. I let her hold it. Damn she's sexy. I felt Jo take control, and she had rubbed my cock against her wet center. I said, "Jo fuck, let me fuck you."

I grabbed my length from her, and I shoved it into her. I kept going. I thrust into her, and I could feel her about to have an orgasm. I had kissed her lips, and Jo had then came. I had pulled away, and Jo said, "Ken."

I said, "Yeah babe."

Jo said, "Ken I want your cock in my mouth." I pulled out of her, and I started to clean it off first. Jo had said, "Ken don't, I want to suck you, I want to feel you. I want to see you."

I left it out for Jo, and she held it against her breasts. Jo had said, "Ken this is possibly one of the best fucks I've ever had. She removed it, and she let it dangle. I grabbed her legs and opened up. I had planted kisses along her thighs. I had stuck my head in there, and lapped my tongue over her center, and I then sucked on her. Jo moaned out, and groaned my name. I pulled away and said, "Jo I'm hard already, just hearing your voice turns me on.

_2 hours_

We got in the front, and we got our clothes on. I had my hand on her thigh. I drove us back to the Palm Woods. When we walked into 2J Carlos asked, "Did you too just have sex?"

I said, "Why?"

Carlos said, "Because Jo's top is falling down, and she has hickeys on her neck."

I said, "Well we did Carlos, and I don't really care anymore, as long as I have Jo, I'm fine." Jo had held my hips, and I had felt her fingers wander. Jo had felt my cock, and she ran her hand over it. I had pulled her hand away, and I kissed her on the lips. I pulled away, and I brought Jo into my bed with me. Jo and I stripped and we jumped into bed together. Jo had been right up against me. I had felt her snuggle into me.

Well even though we lied, we still love each other.

**A/N sorry for the smut at the end, I was watching TV and then boom instant idea for the end. Please don't hate for that. Remember follow me on Twitter 1AllisonMullins and on instagram 1AllisonMullins. Also follow KendallSchmidt13 Kendallschmidt1990 and my fan page Allisonsfanpage. **


End file.
